


无名·海之篇

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, 性转请注意！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 架空背景。海岛上生活的普通少女小田被穷凶极恶的海盗头子掳走，被迫与心上人石田分离的故事。除了小田和太太以外成员全部性转，请注意避雷。
Relationships: Fukumura Mizuki/Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi/Oda Sakura, Oda Sakura/Sato Masaki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. 达萨克岛

海浪拍打着达萨克岛的沙滩，一艘外观华美的大船缓缓驶入达萨克岛的黎明港，那里早已立着两列身姿挺拔的海军士兵。

周围的海域封锁着，港口附近的居民也被驱散，几名仆人模样的年轻小伙利落地布置好阶梯，绒毯。

舱门从里面打开，一道靓丽的身影从船舱中走出来。

那是达萨克岛的贵族，谱久村家的独女。迎接她的是驻守这座岛的将军和他的儿子。父子俩有着如出一辙的英俊面庞，将军目光锐利，锋芒毕露，在看向谱久村时那些锋芒尽数敛去，像是一个普通的叔叔，含笑看着自己骄傲的晚辈。

将军的儿子肤色更为白皙，英俊明朗的五官尚还带着稚气。将军拍了拍他肩膀，他受到鼓舞，眼中光芒大绽，随即朝那位少女走去。

“圣！！！你回来了！”

他抓住谱久村的手，上上下下将她打量个遍——看起来这次探亲没有什么意外，她健健康康的回来了，气色也不错。

一旁的仆人轻轻咳嗽，谱久村羞得抽回了手，那位还不太明白男女有别的英俊少年露出了疑惑的表情。

生田将军护送着谱久村回城，老百姓们纷纷围在路边想偷偷看眼传说中的贵族小姐，她是不是像书上说的那样漂亮。生田握紧了手里的鞭子，随时准备着给不知死活的人来上一下。

“你要是敢动百姓一下，今晚就不用在谱久村家吃饭了。”

生田将军当然知道自己儿子暗恋谱久村圣，这不是什么大事。将军的儿子对老百姓动武，这就不太好听了。

生田看着路边拥挤的人潮，不情愿地松开了手，恭敬地答应：“我明白了，父亲。”

人群之中，有个矮小的身影看起来被人潮挤得站都站不稳，在摇摇晃晃起起伏伏中，他腰间越来越鼓，不一会儿就从人群中脱身出来。

难得遇到将军和谱久村家那位小姐一起露面，但石田对这一点兴趣也没有。他赚够了今天的钱，一边掂量，一边大摇大摆地朝着人群相反的方向走去。

距离港口不远，有一个小镇，达萨克岛大部分普通百姓都住在这里。石田一路和镇上的居民打着招呼，把手里的钱分给路边端着破碗的小孩。

他转进一条小巷，将身上破破烂烂的衣服换掉，穿上干净整洁的布衣，一边挽起衣袖，一边走进镇上最好的位置，生意最差的一家店。

店主坐在屋里，念叨着：“今天也没有什么客人呢…要是什么时候来我们店的人有看谱久村小姐的人那么多就好了。”

“那首先要做出好吃的面包。”

石田拖来一张凳子，挨着店主坐下，两个人一起发呆。

“你有看到那位小姐吗？漂亮吗？”

“那位小姐在车里，完全看不到。只看到了将军和他儿子。”

“哎…”

店主看了一眼石田，有些惋惜地说：“可惜你身高不够，要不然加入海军，说不定也有一天可以见到贵族小姐。”

“身高的事情就不要提了。”

石田无语地趴在桌上。

他在这家面包店工作有好几天了，店主是个做面包很难吃的少女，叫小田樱。

据说她妈妈做面包也很难吃，机缘巧合下，她父母在这家店相遇，相爱，生下了她。自她懂事以来，父亲就没有出现过，妈妈的身体也越来越差，在去年不幸病逝。她继承了妈妈的店和妈妈的手艺，经营着这家面包店。

据石田观察，昨天店里的客人总共只有三位。

一位是儿子不听话，家里缺少棍子的家庭主妇。

一位是丈夫半夜回家，没有心情给丈夫做早餐的家庭主妇。

一位是烦恼着自己体重，无论什么食物都忍不住大快朵颐的家庭主妇。

这样下去，这家店不会倒闭吗？石田不由得替这位店主担心。

七月的早上，海风拂过小镇，陆续有船只停靠在黎明港，经商也好，旅行也好，这些船只给小镇的居民带来了海上的消息。

其中最轰动的一条消息就是，“火焰号”的船长“老鬼”在之前一次伏击中受了重伤，虽然苟延残喘了半个月，终于还是没能扛过去。

“老鬼”是海上有名的海盗，他会帮助弱小，但杀人更加熟练。如果你和他是朋友，那在海上就会很安全。相反，你要是和他有过节，他会开着“火焰号”，一路追着你屁股开炮。

这样一位快意恩仇的海盗，在八年前闯入无名小岛，发现了大量宝藏。消息被“火焰号”上的探子传播出去，“老鬼”也不得不谨慎起来。

一直居住在达萨克岛的小田听客人说起海盗的故事，觉得十分新鲜。

游客们下船来到镇上，不少人走进小田的面包店里，要了面包和水，味同嚼蜡地吃着面包，喝水润润嗓，讲着海上的故事。

“‘老鬼’死了，他的藏宝图也失去了下落，‘火焰号’的新船长藏了起来…不知道还能不能在海上看到那艘船啊。”

说话的是一名在海上经商的中年男子，他说完仿佛想起什么，目光看向港口的位置，久久不语。

店里的游客则是好奇地向小田打听，今天早晨港口被海军封锁是不是有什么案件发生。小田把从石田那听来的，贵族少女探亲回家的画面生动地讲述了一遍，语气中带着小小的骄傲。

达萨克岛的谱久村家族不是岛上的原住民，这位圣小姐的祖父曾经为国家立下战功，达萨克岛以及附近海域都作为奖励封赏给了圣小姐的祖父。换句话说，达萨克岛是谱久村家族的封地，是岛上地位最高的存在。

这些岛上的逸闻很是吸引游客，但也有人好奇：“那么生田将军呢？他掌握着军队，不会和贵族产生摩擦吗？”

小田想了想，她对将军的印象还蛮好的，正要解释，却被人抢了先：“才不会！生田将军虽然勇武，为人却非常绅士！他御下很严，达萨克岛的海军在他的管理下不知道多受百姓的爱戴！谱久村家只有贵族的地位和金钱，守护着小岛和附近海域的都是生田将军！不接受反驳！”

石田把刚出炉的面包放在桌上，及其严肃地向外地游客介绍他仰慕的将军。小田知道他是生田将军的忠实支持者，偷偷笑起来。

同样的画面在小镇各处上演着。海上的消息和岛上的消息在大家的欢笑声中完成了交换，完成补给的船匆匆离开，要进城贸易的船队在休息之后，雇了镇上的年轻人做向导，带着货物朝达萨克城去。

一天结束，小田把店门关起来，检查每一扇窗户是不是都有关好。

石田把桌椅擦干净后，迫不及待地把今天收钱的盒子打开，叫着小田：“店长快过来，数钱了！”

“来了来了！”

小田“哒哒哒”地跑到石田身边，盒子里铺着薄薄的一层银币。银币表面印着国王的画像，另一面是不同的数字，有1、5、10、50，根据数值不同，银币的大小也不同。

石田的目光十分火热，他的手都快颤抖起来了。

“好、好多钱啊店长！”

“淡定、淡定！”

小田看到这么多银币，心里也很开心，她和石田一起把银币按数值分别摆好。今天的收入清晰地摆在了桌上：75银。

“哇…”

两人同时发出感叹，听到对方也“哇”出声音，不禁面面相觑，一起笑出来。

小田把仅有的三枚数值为10的银币放在石田手心，说：“你的薪水。”

石田一阵脸红。

他自小一个人，无父无母，和野孩子一起玩大，对女孩子也没什么兴趣。若不是前几日饿晕了，被小田收留，还给了他一份工作，可能他会继续饥一顿饱一顿地混日子。

和所有十七八岁的男孩子一样，他向往的是生田将军那样强大的人，他认为女性只要好看、会生孩子、能照顾好丈夫和家庭就行了。所以尽管大家都对谱久村家的小姐充满好奇，他却清楚地知道她和自己不是一个世界的人，不过是个遥远的花瓶罢了。

此刻这些想法隐约有些被撬动，小田见他一直盯着手中的银币，一言不发，问道：“不够吗？”

石田猛地一下醒来，把银币收进兜里，想也不想，老实地说：“你、你的手好软啊…”

小田虽然小她两岁，但从小妈妈就告诉她要防着岛上的男孩子欺负人。眼下她的脸又烫又红，妈妈的话全都忘光了。

“可、可能是因为我比较胖…”

石田听着蚊子般嗡嗡的声音，朝她看去。

十五岁的小田绝对不算胖，只是有点肉嘟嘟的，带着小女孩的稚气。想起她十四岁就失去了母亲，独自撑起这家店，石田有些心疼。

两人没有继续说下去，毕竟都是小孩子，思想比较单纯，也不知道该怎么继续。

石田收下了第一份薪水，暗自想道，今后不管发生什么，都要守护好这家店和这个人。

那之后石田干脆就在店里住了下来，小田劝不动他，只好把母亲的房间收拾出来给他当卧室。

店里的生意一如既往地惨淡，但一个月有两三批船队经过达萨克岛，两人的面包店总是能赚到平时十几倍的钱。

石田存了两年薪水，每晚都要数一数。现在他已经攒了550银，他从小金库中数出50银，思考着小田的生日要送她什么才好。

送花吗？不行，要争点气，不能被别人说自己穷酸。

送海上那些奇怪的商品？小田似乎对此兴趣不大。

平时没有研究过女孩子的想法，手里揣着巨款都不知道要怎么用。

石田垂下目光，看着腰间的匕首。

那是他19岁生日那天，小田送他的礼物。

小田虽然不太记得自己父亲是什么模样，但印象中，她幼年时很喜欢父亲。她最后一次见到父亲是七岁，父亲给了她两件礼物，希望能让这两件礼物作为自己的替代，陪伴她长大。

其中一件礼物就是这把匕首。

它双刃锋利，其中似乎藏着无法辨别的纹路，充满了神秘感。它柄部易于持握，由黄金打造，柄端顶部更是镶有一颗方形的蓝色宝石。

这把匕首的名字叫“守护”。

小田只说是父亲留给她的，别的一概不知。石田收下后，用衣服上扯下的布条将柄部缠起来，又去镇上的兵器店挑了个又丑又便宜的剑鞘，将这匕首时刻带在身边。

小田送了他一件价值和意义都非凡的礼物，这让石田陷入了深深的苦恼中。

他今年19岁了，根据法律规定，已经可以娶妻了。只有500银的话，还得再工作两年才能攒够10金，办场热热闹闹的婚礼。一想到小田穿上漂亮的裙子，打扮成新娘的模样，石田就热血沸腾。

可眼下，他该给17岁的小田准备一份怎样的礼物呢？

“唉…”

听到有人叹气，正在擦桌子的石田赶紧摇了摇脑袋。

他居然在工作的时候走神！还好小田在烤面包，不然离10金又遥远一些了。

擦干净面前的桌子，他忍不住看了那位叹气的客人一眼。

是将军的儿子，生田小少爷。石田想起近来听到的风声，很能明白他为何叹气。

谱久村家的小姐今年20岁了，家族开始考虑她的婚事。在众多的年轻才俊中，生田除了样貌俊秀，又与她青梅竹马之外，一点优势也无。

被横刀夺爱的滋味，肯定很难受。

石田不动声色地给他续了点清水，微微躬了躬身，后退着离开那里。

店里和平常一样冷清，或许生田正是看中了这一点才会来这家店。石田一向仰慕生田将军，对这位公子也有着质朴的好感，此刻看四下无人，便上前去，小心翼翼地搭话：“那个，不好意思，我是将军的忠实支持者，我认得您…”

生田懒洋洋地看了他一眼。

一向觉得自己还颇为好看的石田，产生了此人不可战胜的强烈挫败感。

与上一次在人群中不经意看到相比，生田的稚嫩已经完全褪去，他有着与父亲如出一辙的五官，瘦削的脸庞英俊中透着冷傲又疏离的贵气。

虽然心情不好，脸色泛青，但这丝毫不影响他的俊美。忧郁迷茫的眼神更是将他周围的空气都染上了灰暗的色彩。

石田见他不理自己，定了定神，又说：“小少爷与谱久村小姐青梅竹马，彼此喜欢，贵族也不能强行拆散年轻的情侣吧？”

“嘁。那群眼里只有钱和土地的贵族老头。”

看起来已经被贵族嫌弃了。

“重要的是谱久村小姐自己的想法啊。”

“我最近见都见不到她…唉。”

“你可以准备礼物，出其不意的送给她！”

石田一步步引导着话题，终于要进入正题了！

“礼物？”

“对啊，比如谱久村小姐喜欢什么，或者用些什么，她知道是你送的，肯定会很开心的那种礼物！”

“我能送些什么啊？我又没钱……”

石田亮晶晶的双眼看着他，内心点头附和：对！我也没钱！

生田想了想，道：“她会骑马，可她家的马都是血统最纯正的那种，培养一匹就得300金，我哪买的起？她喜欢宠物犬，那些小东西也都是50金，100金，一顿饭要花几十银，我哪买得起？她喜欢美食，可她家厨师是国王御赐的，薪水国王发，连她祖父都不知道具体数字，又生怕怠慢了人家，一个月给人家50金…唉，我好穷啊。”

石田内心剧烈震荡，不禁与他有些惺惺相惜，穷不是我们的错啊。

生田接着又说：“我送她个岛，她家护卫拦着她不让她去；送她艘船，她出行根本用不上；送她城里几家店铺，被管家接手后没两天就倒卖了出去；送她进口的裙子，只看她穿过一次……”

生田的声音越来越苦涩。石田的心也苦涩起来。

“那个，你送过的，最便宜的礼物，大概多少钱呢？我就是好奇…”

“小时候不懂事被商人忽悠了，花10金买了一瓶香水。我们男孩子哪里懂这些啊，那些臭商人，用劣质的香水糊弄我，害我丢好大脸！”

他越说越气，气色都红润了一些。

石田放弃打听更多，正要告辞，反被他拉住听他絮絮叨叨地发泄内心的不满。

小少爷虽然长了张俊脸，但是一点也没有男子气概啊。石田暗自吐槽。

偏偏这天起，生田每天都来跟石田吐槽。因他临走会打包1金的面包离开，小田特意将靠窗的位置留出来，每天恭候他的到来。

“圣要和别人结婚了。”

半个月后，生田颓丧地道出这句话。

他下巴隐隐有些胡茬，目光深幽，石田仿佛看到了将军年轻时的样子，不由猜测他是不是做出了什么决定。

果然，他咬牙切齿地说道：“我要加入海军。父亲总有一天会老去，我要加入海军，一步步往上爬，等我站得比谁都高，那些贵族也不得不抬起头看我！”

那一瞬间，他真的很有将军大人的气势。

“最近有人看到了‘火焰号’，海上肯定会掀起新的纷争。达萨克岛有父亲守护着，应该不会招来海盗，但小镇离港口近，城里的军队赶过来不一定及时。有条件的话，把店搬去城里吧。我还有几家店铺，你们每年付我5金租金就好。”

5金？

石田果断否定了这个提议。

生田也不意外，耸了耸肩，与平时一样买了1金面包带走。

石田再次见到他，已经是很多年后了。

生田的信息十分超前，但事实一点一点地在印证他说过的话。

谱久村家的小姐订婚了，对方也是一位贵族，因为没有继承权而选择入赘谱久村家。

从黎明港登岛的过客们都小心翼翼地互相打听着那位海盗的消息，希望能够避免与“火焰号”在海上相遇。

小镇上也有了一支驻军，据说是小少爷向父亲建议的，一向对儿子宠溺有加却不曾怀有什么期待的生田将军，难得露出了一丝欣慰的笑容。

谱久村圣出嫁那天，小田的面包店紧紧关着门，似乎在抗议这桩岛上最盛大的婚礼。石田心里很赞成她的做法，倒不如说小田正好把他心里想的事情先一步做实了。

城里的欢声笑语似乎能传到海边，店里空荡荡的，比平日里更冷清。小田和石田用同样的姿势趴在桌上，兴致不高地各自发呆。

“那个，你不想去看看贵族的婚礼吗？”

石田若有所指地问道。

“不能和喜欢的人结婚，这样的婚礼谱久村小姐一定不开心。妈妈说，不要去看别人难过的样子。”

“小田真是个温柔的孩子。”

“妈妈是这样说的，我觉得很对。”

“那、那、那…”

“嗯？”

听到石田支支吾吾的声音，小田偏过头去看他，只见他把脸埋在了臂弯里，小巧的耳朵红得快要滴血。

“那要是你是谱久村家那位小姐，你、你会和贵族公子结婚，还是和小少爷结婚？”

石田心脏剧烈地跳动着，脑袋里不停重复着：小少爷小少爷小少爷小少爷…

小田仿佛明白他暗指什么，了然地笑了笑，重新趴好，下巴抵在桌上，说：“我都不选。”

“诶！？”

小田难道不想结婚吗！？这个问题石田从来没有想过。

“难道，你不打算娶我吗？”

小田问。

石田许久没有缓过来，久到小田反应过来自己说了什么，也慢慢地低下头，学着石田那样把脸藏起来，只露出两只绯红的耳朵。

她的声音从臂弯里传出来：“那算了…”

石田猛然坐起，慌忙说道：“不不不，我不是那个意思！”

小田还是害羞地埋着头，问：“那是什么意思？”

石田急促地呼吸着，讲话的声音都在颤抖：“我、我发誓！我一定会娶你！给你办一场盛大的婚礼！我、我攒了很久的钱！真的！”

“你偷偷攒钱了？”小田露出半张脸，看着他。

“我、我攒了500银，攒够1000，我就娶你！”

“你把钱藏在哪？”

石田突然警觉，但嘴巴自己一张一合地交待了：“卧室右边柜子第三个鞋盒里。”

“噗…”

小田再次把脸埋进臂弯，不想被石田看到自己傻乎乎的笑。

过了很久，城里的喧哗渐渐消失，面包店里的两人渐渐冷静下来。

他们确定了彼此的心意，再次看向对方，感觉一切都和之前不同了。

“我会给你涨薪水的…你可要说到做到。”

“诶？”

“大概镇上只有你一直看不出来我喜欢着店里的小伙计。”

小田面向他坐直，目光落在他腰间的匕首上。

“父亲说，这把匕首名为‘守护’，我想他是爱我的，所以将它送给了我。”

“那为什么…”要将这么重要的礼物送给自己？

“因为我希望你平平安安，希望它能守护你啊。”

难以言喻的复杂心情在胸口酝酿，石田不知道此刻该说什么好，他起身，同时向前一步，将小田抱在怀里。

他想着：就这样就好。

在那场盛大的婚礼之后，岛上陆续出现了一些来历不明的人，大约十来个，他们不怎么与镇上的居民聊天，也不怎么买东西，海军听到消息时他们已经悄然离开，十分狡猾。

“是海盗吧？”

石田今天从第二批客人那里听说了这件事，很容易就联想起生田提到过的海盗，以及那艘叫“火焰号”的船。

打烊之后，石田忧心忡忡地与小田说：“如果有陌生的，可疑的客人来到店里，你就在厨房不要出去，以免引起海盗的注意，好吗？”

“我…怎么了吗？”

“你好看啊。海盗会掳走好看的女孩子，带到船上昼夜不停地折磨…听说那艘船的船长杀人如麻，他的手下想必也个个都是凶残至极，如果真的是那艘船的人…我们最好搬去城里躲一躲。”

石田前所未有的感到害怕，他的父母皆是葬于海盗之手，那是他对任何人都不曾提起的人生的阴影。

见他紧张，小田虽然不解，但还是答应了他，安慰道：“不用担心，我们有生田将军，有海军。”

但恐惧深深地刻在了骨子里，石田只能抱紧小田，用她的身体驱赶心里的寒意。

入秋之后，海盗们似乎越来越张扬了。面包店里，每天也会有两三个明显在海上生活的陌生面孔吃着面包喝着水，大声说着话。

小田每次见到这样的人，都会躲去后厨。她从未见过那样袒露着胸膛，大声说着话，言辞又粗鲁的男性。纵使没有石田的建议，她也会本能地躲避这样的人。

这种时候她就无比庆幸，她现在不是一个人。

石田面对那些海盗时很紧张，而海盗见惯了这样的岛民，大笑着嘲讽了他两句便不继续缠他，只是吃面包，聊天，喝水。

为了防止海盗夜里偷袭，石田搬进了小田的卧室。他在地上铺了床垫，匕首放在枕边，不管偷袭的人从门或窗进来，都必须跨过他才行。

这样紧张的日子持续了半个月，石田一刻都不曾懈怠，每天开店都会四下眺望，但海盗通常是中午左右到店里来，掌握到这个规律，小田也不仅仅是躲起来，偶尔会在那段时间去采买点东西。

10月30日这一天，是谱久村大小姐20岁的生日，城里城外都格外热闹。临近中午，小田跟石田说了一声，带上零钱去买面粉。

她走后不久，店门被推开，五个看起来很凶恶的陌生面孔走进店内。

他们有高有矮，有胖有瘦，他们如同之前的陌生人一样，坐下就开始聊天。

“船长这是什么意思？两年了，大大小小的岛屿走了这么多，也不知道他在找什么！”瘦一点的那个海盗抓着面包，愤愤不平。

“还能是什么，老船长的宝藏呗。”高个子的咬了一口面包，显然被面包的难吃程度吓了一跳，但看同伴都没说什么，只好喝了口水，胡乱吞下。

“不要提宝藏，船长没说找宝藏。”矮个子那个小口小口吃着面包，与另外几个人的举止截然不同。

那瘦子不屑地笑了，像是挑衅般说道：“你这么肯定？是不是船长和你说过什么？对呀！船长年轻气盛，又没老婆，你长得好看，他对你宠爱有加也不奇怪是不是？”

矮个子懒得理他，石田暗中观察那个矮个的海盗，果然他长得很可爱，只是表情认真严肃，看起来杀气很重。

胖子和高子知道这个好看的同伴与船长关系很好，也不附和瘦子的话，继续聊着之前的话题：“宝藏和我们找的东西有什么必然联系吗？”

“船长没有说过宝藏的事情。”

矮个子再次强调，同时看向石田。

石田顿时明白，矮个子是不希望有奇怪的消息从自己这里传播出去。

瘦子知道矮个子是船长派来监督他们的，被接连打脸也不敢真的拿他怎样，只好继续口无遮拦地说着：“船长血气方刚的，船上又没有女人，你们见船长下过船吗？他都不想女人吗？”

“船长想不想我不知道，你小子肯定想得很。”胖子笑着，露出男人都懂的表情。

瘦子吹了声口哨，环顾一圈，说：“这破地方，连个女人都没有。”

石田背上全是汗，无比庆幸小田此刻不在店里。

“要我说，比起宝藏，船长还是先给自己找个老婆吧。生几个胖小子，免得什么时候去见老…”

他话说到一半突然停住。

躲在墙后的石田全身僵硬起来，三次呼吸后，偷偷地探出脑袋，看到了令他腿软的一幕。

那个瘦子已经不见了。

准确的说，他还歪歪斜斜地坐在椅子上，手里还握着面包，但是他的脑袋已经不见了。

脖子断开的地方，鲜红色的血液像水管破裂一样往外喷射。

石田的目光不由自主地往下看，在地上看到了瘦子的头。瘦子的眼睛瞪得极大，不甘地看着前方。

仿佛时间停止了一般，石田觉得自己像是被人扼住了喉咙，无法呼吸。

那颗头被一脚踢开，咕噜噜地滚到了石田旁边。

那只踢开他脑袋的靴子看起来就很贵，而且保养得极好。

一步一步，那双靴子朝石田走来。

那把切断头颅与躯干的刀几乎没有沾血，刀刃泛着幽冷的光。

靴子，刀，还有一个人，停在了石田面前。

“抬头。”

那人的声音没有一点温度，像是在自言自语。石田抬起头，他的视线缓慢地向上抬，靴子，裤子，腰带……

他愣住了，他认得那个腰带！

腰带中间有个火焰的图腾，那是“火焰号”船长专用的图腾！

传说中的“火焰号”的年轻船长就在他面前！

他鼓起勇气与船长四目相对，沉默片刻，船长问：“你要不要做海盗？”

石田大惊。

见石田不说话，船长叹了口气：“你长得好看。正好我们船今天牺牲了一名战士。”

牺牲…原来被他亲手杀死的，也算是牺牲？这个人真的像传说中那样杀人如麻！毫无人性！

“告诉我，你的店长在哪？”

独自去购买面粉的小田突然产生不好的预感，胸口一阵一阵地抽疼，她抱着面粉，加快脚步朝店里赶去。

小镇上最热闹的便是午后，小田跑着跑着突然察觉一丝异常。

这条街不应该这么安静。

她停住脚步，仔细倾听，还是什么也没听到。

“石田…”

心里的不安越发强烈，她扔开面粉，提起裙子继续跑。跑着跑着，眼前有个人影越来越近。

她继续跑着，直到看清那个人，和那个人的刀。

小田停下脚步。

那人刚刚挥手割断了一个人的脖子，目光平静地像是那一刀挥空了一般。

他无神的双眼看向小田，面无表情地朝她走去，直到两人之间只有那把刀的距离，他的眼睛才有了神采。

同时，他笑了，说：“我来接你了，小田。”

这一天“火焰号”偷袭达萨克岛，小镇死亡10人。生田将军从谱久村家中快马加鞭赶往小镇，哪还有海盗的踪迹。

他沿着血迹，来到面包店。

摒退了旁人后，蹲下拍了拍石田的肩，问道：“你还好吗？”

石田擦了擦眼泪，看着面前这位大将军，眼中闪过一丝痛苦，答道：“我没事。”

沉默了片刻。

“小田已经被佐藤带走了。”

“你做的很好。”

将军笑了，像个慈祥的叔叔，再次拍了拍石田的肩膀。

达萨克岛将永远铭记这一天。


	2. 马苏卡岛

东部某处海域，一艘大船随着海浪毫无规则地摇晃着。

最近暴风雨频繁出现，大多数船上的人都窝在船舱里打牌聊天消磨时间。一个年轻人手拿着刚收到的字条，敲了敲门，直接进入了船长的卧室。

几个呼吸后，船长苍白的脸上仿佛失去了生气，手垂在床沿，喃喃道：“她怎么比我走得还早 … ”

船长 40 岁出头，因久病卧床，又经受打击，整个人一下苍老得宛如风烛老人。除去这点，他外表看起来似乎只有三十多岁，五官俊朗，体格强壮，却给人知性、随和的感觉。

年轻人静静听着，但船长没有再说什么。他有些担心船长的身体，问道：“父亲 … 您的妻子去世了吗？”

“是啊 … 去年就离开了。我还想，等风波过了，等你长大了，把船交给你，我偷偷去岛上，和老婆孩子一起养老呢。”

年轻人有些难过，他是被船长领养的孩子，虽然一直叫他父亲，却始终比不上船长真正的家人。尤其是在听船长提起他的妻子，以及他可爱的女儿时，他深深的感觉到，船长并非恶意的，把他摒除在“家人”之外。

可是他依然尊敬船长，依然把他当作父亲信任，依赖。

沉默许久，船长把纸条捏成一团，塞进枕下，将年轻人叫到自己面前，嘱咐他：“小子，去找你姐姐，接她回家 … ”

船长的女儿与他同年，不过早他两个月出生。或许正是因为刚做父亲，他才会从海盗手里救下怀着自己的母亲，并且在母亲去世后，把自己当儿子一样培养。

年轻人乖巧地点头，应道：“好的父亲，姐姐在哪？”

船长背靠床头，看向窗外，眼前似乎浮现出另一座岛屿的景象。

“离开太阳群岛，往西走，有座漂亮的小岛。岛上有一家很好吃的面包店。她去世了，她一个人 …… 我很担心她。”

这晚，名噪四海的大海盗“老鬼”在自己的“火焰号”上去世。

年轻人成为了新的船长。办完葬礼，他立刻登上“火焰号”，一路西行。

“好不甘心啊，不能看着她长大。小子，替我守护她，不论发生什么，都要好好守护她，不能让她受到任何伤害！”

佐藤牢牢记着老船长最后的话，以及 ——

父亲说，叫她小田，不要叫姐姐，要微笑，不要扑克脸。

小田，我来接你了。微笑。

我来接你了，小田。微笑。

跟我回家吧，小田。微笑。

小田，我是你弟弟。微笑。

“火焰号”的船长着了魔似的，一个人在甲板上吹着风，嘴里念念有词，还带着谜一样的微笑。令人怀疑他是不是吃了达萨克岛上难吃的面包，受到了刺激才会有这种精神失常的表现。

太阳渐渐落下，佐藤长吁口气，招招手：“横山，羽贺，过来一下。”

片刻后，二人来到了他面前。

“我明天就去接姐姐了。羽贺把船上收拾一下，尤其是我房间。”

“好！”

“横山明天跟他们去店里，别吓到姐姐。”

“好的船长！”

“对了，咳 … ”

佐藤揉了揉脸，露出机器人一样僵硬的笑容，冷冰冰地说：“小田，跟我走吧。怎么样？会不会吓到她？”

羽贺一动不动，宛若无事发生。横山嘴角微抿，眼睛眨得飞快，拼命忍着笑意，问：“船长是准备这样接你的小妻子回来？”

“妻子？对，我要娶她。但她是姐姐，比我大的。”

“船长加油！”

“迎娶小妻子，生个胖小子！”

佐藤有点害羞，但更多的是期待。

父亲的女儿，自己的“姐姐”，虽然从未见过，但她是自己的“家人”。

有家人就不会孤单了。

第二天的傍晚，佐藤与横山带着明显被吓坏的小田回到了“火焰号”。

佐藤将小田请上船后，“火焰号”渐渐驶离达萨克岛。尚在恐惧之中的小田根本不敢往四周看一眼，也不敢说一句话。

她被佐藤带领着进入了公共休息室，这是船上空间最大的一个舱室，此时几十人都聚集在这里，佐藤被围在中间，小田被他牵着已经是麻木的状态，她不敢回过神，生怕身边的人随时抽出刀，架在自己脖子上。

休息室从佐藤几人出现开始就沸腾了，大家赤裸裸地打量着小田，但佐藤开口前谁也不敢多嘴。

这样的阵仗，小田从未见过。

坦白地说，她很害怕这些看着凶神恶煞的海盗们。她自小与母亲生活，镇上的大叔，城里的海军几乎是她接触到的全部男性。

她的父亲比镇上的人要高，身体也更加魁梧，但她不喜欢父亲那样的人。一定要列举小田喜欢的类型，首当其冲就是将军府的小少爷，虽然性格和前途令人担忧，但他继承了将军的好样貌，又对贵族小姐一往情深，这样的男性，是达萨克岛无数少女的梦中情人。

然后就是石田。石田虽然个子不高，但身体强壮，体能很好，质朴又率真的性格令他在面包店的女顾客里拥有一定的人气。当然，石田也是很好看的，与忧郁的小少爷比，他就是活力十足的邻家男孩，脸上总是带着笑，眼睛笑眯眯的像桃花一样惹人喜欢。

但是海盗哪能刚好凑一船好看的人呢？虽然佐藤有这个想法，但长得好看，又乐意从事这份工作的人少之又少，何况船上不少人都是俘虏，力气活总要有人做，冲锋陷阵的事情总要有人做。这些长相不好的俘虏，只能拼命在船上工作，争取早日在羽贺的记分册上记满 100 分，否则佐藤杀起人来，一点也不会心软。

小田害怕的同时，佐藤察觉她手心的湿冷，对横山吩咐两句，然后出声打断了大家的吵闹。

“这是小田，你们要听她的话。”

“船长，她是谁啊？”

船上的人十分好奇，别说小船长了，就是老船长也没有往船上带过女人啊。

佐藤也不怕告诉他们，反正有麻烦杀就是。

“她是父亲的女儿。你们可以叫她小姐。”

船上的老伙计非常吃惊，达萨克岛离太阳群岛很远，一个在西一个在东。老船长居然隔了半个大海，生了这么大个闺女 …… 真是太了不起了！

小田回过神，她无法不去注意佐藤说的话。

“父亲的女儿” —— 是在说自己吗？

那这个海盗，也是父亲的孩子？

小田好奇地看向佐藤。

平心而论，佐藤很好看，唇红齿白，鼻梁挺拔，眉眼犀利，眼神有些阴冷无神，这让他看起来十分危险。他肤色苍白，和生田小少爷那种健康的白皙不一样，佐藤是病态的白，加之他眼皮子耷拉着，总是犯困的模样，令人怀疑他是不是小小年纪身患绝症。

粗略地扫了一眼，小田心中有了结论：他和父亲长得并不相似。尽管父亲的模样她已经忘记，但是如果再看到，一定能马上想起来。

而佐藤的脸并没有让她回忆起父亲的样子。

刚刚悄然离开的横山又悄然返回，手里多了一件动物皮毛鞣制的小披风。

他递给小田，挤眉弄眼地说道：“小姐披上这个吧，这个是一年前船长亲自动手做的。我们船长心灵手巧，是老船长手把手教出来的呢！”

小田看向佐藤，他似乎没有注意到这边的动静，一双眼平静地看着前方，没有一丝偏移。

她并不冷，刚刚手心的汗是因为害怕。

但她同样怕自己拒绝这份好意会引来这位海盗的不满，于是接过披在肩上。横山的话令她想起那把匕首，据说是父亲亲自制作的。

不知道她还能不能再见到那把匕首。

离开了船舱，小田往船尾的方向看去。

她过去生活的种种正在远去，小镇的居民，母亲的店，还有石田 …… 她甚至不敢问佐藤，石田是不是好好活着，她害怕知道答案。

陪小田走上甲板的有佐藤及他两个心腹，佐藤走在前方，他拄着刀鞘，走起路来四平八稳，不紧不慢。他惯用的左手整个手臂露在外面，单看手臂他甚至不如石田强壮，石田从小生活在底层，什么杂活都做过，一双手臂练得结实有力。而佐藤的手臂白白嫩嫩的 —— 小田下意识拿佐藤和石田比较，心里自然偏向石田，觉得佐藤作为一个杀人不眨眼的海盗，看起来弱不禁风的，说不定连石田一只手都打不过。

不过他的刀，和他杀人的模样还历历在目，小田一点也不敢瞧不起他。只是想到石田，心里多出一丝勇气，再面对佐藤时，似乎不那么害怕了。

佐藤的刀和岛上海军用的刀不一样，岛上的刀又短又宽，刀身呈弧形。佐藤的刀，乍一看更像是剑，刀身只有两指宽。也不知道用什么材料做的，佐藤在岛上杀了那么多人，刀身滴血不沾。

刀鞘就朴实得多，被他拿在手里，就和普通拐杖似的，一点也看不出里面藏着大杀器。

佐藤的穿着用料十分讲究，一看就十分有钱。右手手腕至前臂却简单地用粗布缠起来，若不是看他使拐杖使得顺溜，小田可能会以为他那里受了伤。

太阳快要落下，海上的风开始降温。

四人一同登上首楼甲板，这里的风比下面大一些，小田紧了紧肩上的披风，朝前方看去，一望无际的大海令她身心一畅。

佐藤拄着他的刀鞘，走到船首才停下。他转过身来，安静地看着小田，小田好像明白了他的意思，也转身看向船尾的方向。

“火焰号”的风景尽收眼底。

这是一艘比自己生活的街道更宽阔，更狭长的大船。三根桅杆或纵或横，拉满了帆，在海风的鼓动下，一路向东驶去。刚刚在休息室里的船员们已经陆续回到自己岗位，闲来无事的船员则来到甲板上与好友聊天，比试，喝酒。在主甲板的中部有座比首尾略低的船楼，透过玻璃，里面掌舵的船员正在朝自己挥手。

佐藤低沉但是清朗的声音从身后传来：

“这是父亲的船，以后是我们的家。”

佐藤看着夕阳，向小田细细地说起“火焰号”的结构，武器，船员配置。

从甲板上下来，两人往船尾走去。一路走，佐藤一路将沿途的配置介绍给小田。

“小艇在船舷，有专人负责，如果有时候靠岸，想去岛上逛一下，就让人用小艇送你上岛。”

“这是主楼，大多数船员在这一层休息，上面一层是驾驶台。这里有通道进到主船体。”

“这一层贯通船首到船尾，你要是想活动活动，可以在这一层。想看风景就去船首的甲板上，想吹吹风晒晒太阳，就去船尾的甲板上。主甲板有五个通往主船体的通道，船上的食物，武器，货物，衣物都在那里，你需要什么直接找横山就好，不用亲自去。”

“左右舷都配置有火炮，射程在 300 米到 500 米，如果在海上遇到别的海盗，你最好不要出来。”

“尾部的船楼里也有休息舱，横山羽贺都住在这里。父亲以前也住在这里。”

当他们慢慢来到船尾时，星星已经布满了夜空。

听说星星能在大海上指引方向，小田对此一窍不通，漫天繁星，她也不知道哪一颗是指往达萨克岛的星星。胸口隐隐产生一丝与过去割裂的钝痛感。

参观完“火焰号”，佐藤邀请她一起享用晚餐，她不敢随便吃船上的任何东西，于是借口说身体不适，想早点休息。佐藤点点头，说：“那就去休息吧。”

他让横山去通知大伙儿开饭，然后才拄着她的刀鞘，带小田去休息的房间。

与小田想象里不一样的是，这个房间十分干净整洁，没有武器，没有航海图，没有酒和肉，只有整齐排列的书 —— 看起来更像是一位知识青年的书房。

“父亲说，知识改变命运。”佐藤揉了揉眼睛，说：“我看书看到近视，也没有改变什么。他的话不能尽信 … ”

小田关于父亲的印象十分模糊，从外形上来说，那是一个高大的人，可以让她骑在脖子上，稳稳地在小镇跑来跑去，稳稳地托着她，在黎明港看日出，吹海风。

这样的人 … 竟然喜欢看书。

佐藤没有给她时间想太多，反正在船上时间多的是。

“你先睡。”

床上的被子干燥而柔软，叠得工工整整。小田坐在床边，抚摸着柔软的被子，恍恍惚惚的仿佛身在梦中。

佐藤冰冷的表情融化了一些，又说：“我会早点回来。”

“蹭”地一下，小田站了起来，问：“你、你说什么？”

佐藤似乎料到她会情绪激动，解释道：“一家人应该住在一起，从小父亲就与我一起睡在这里。”

小田难以置信地往门口退去，似乎准备看好时机逃走。

“我不能和你住 … 同一个房间，我、我有喜欢的人。”

佐藤淡淡地解释：“船上没有多余的房间。”

“ … 总会有办法的，哪怕是仓库也比和你睡一起安全！”

佐藤揉了揉眉心，竟然点了点头：“没错，父亲说，办法总会有的。冷静下来，总会有办法的。”

他拉开门，拄着刀鞘往大家用餐的地方走去。小田不敢一个人留在房间里，急忙披上披风，和他保持距离跟了上去。

佐藤走路无声无息，像个幽灵一样出现在餐厅里，大家看见他，热情地欢呼起来。

“船长很可以啊！”

“船长的小妻子好可爱啊！”

“船长什么时候举行婚礼啊？”

“肯定要带小妻子回马苏卡岛！”

小田还没进去就听到大家你一言我一语，把她安排得明明白白。于是止步门外，怔怔地不敢上前。

佐藤等大家安静下来后说：“小田不住父亲的房间，谁，腾出个房间来。”

他话音刚落，餐厅里陷入死一般的沉默。

佐藤习以为常，将刀抽出鞘，问：“谁呢？”

小田被吓到了，达萨克小镇上，佐藤杀人时就是这样，说得轻巧，做得容易。

她上前按下佐藤的手，问：“这就是你的办法？”

“不要着急，房间会有的。”

“不行，不可以随便杀人！”

佐藤点点头，笑道：“父亲也是这样说的。他很聪明，想法很多。 …… 但是我比较懒。”

“你杀了人，让我住被你杀掉的人的房间？这样哪里好了？”

“可你只有住我房间，今晚才不会死人。”

“不行。”小田斩钉截铁地拒绝。

“羽贺，翻记分册，该谁？”

“行的！我、我就睡你那个房间！”

小田丝毫不敢质疑佐藤的行动力，她怎么可以因为半天的相处，看他文文静静的样子就放下警惕？他可是海上出了名的杀人狂！

佐藤似乎不明白她为何如此反复无常，但父亲说要听她的话，那就听她的吧。

他又带着小田来到船尾的卧室，将洗漱用品一一备好，从柜子里取出一件粉红色的睡衣拿给她，在她疑惑的眼神中解释：“羽贺说，十几岁的女孩子一定喜欢这个，出发的时候在东边某个小岛上买的。”

“出发？”

“我们两年前从太阳群岛出发，一路往西找你，父亲没说具体的位置。途中每个岛我们都会逗留几天，一直到达萨克岛，船员才发现你的踪迹。”

小田默然，两年前，那正是她听说那位海盗去世的时候。

“父亲担心你一个人在岛上，叫我照顾好你。”

“他 … 应该不记得我的样子了吧？我有十年没见过他了，就算是两年前，他应该也不知道我长什么样子，你们凭什么肯定就是我？”

佐藤听到这个问题，似乎早有准备，不假思索地答道：“面包，父亲与你母亲相爱就是因为面包。父亲说那是他吃过最好吃的面包。小的时候，父亲每次去见你，都会给我带几个。你五岁的时候，第一次做面包，他带回船上每晚都看。后来父亲和我分着吃了，说这是姐姐亲手做的。我想做点什么送给你，就做了一把匕首，不过我做得丑，父亲花了好大力气改造。不知道你喜不喜欢。”

“那把匕首 … ”

“是我和父亲一起完成的，叫「守护」。它刀刃用的钢和我这把刀出自同一块。就像我和你，虽然分开，但都是父亲的孩子。”

“等等、等等 … 你多大？”

“我比你小两个月，但是父亲不让我叫你姐姐。”

“为什么？”虽然小田也不想被一个杀人狂叫姐姐，但她好奇父亲这样说的理由。

“他说，等我们结婚后就知道了。我现在也不怎么明白。”

小田再次思考要不要重新换个房间，目光一转，看到他手中的刀，一下子就泄了气。

佐藤却精神起来，右手愉快地轻敲着刀鞘，像贪吃的孩子似的，眼睛突然有了神采，说：“小田，你会做面包给我吃吗？”

小田颇为意外：“你想吃吗？”

“嗯！我喜欢小田做的面包！”佐藤用力地点头。

“不做给你吃。”

小田一点都不想给这个把自己掳走，还当自己的面杀人的坏蛋做面包吃。

虽然 … 他是除了父亲，第二个喜欢吃自己做的面包的人。

思绪一转，她突然反应过来刚刚听到一个匪夷所思的词。

“结婚？？？我？和你？”

“别担心，我是父亲领养的孩子。他一直把我带在身边，希望如果有那么一天他不在了，我能陪伴你。”

小田大概明白了。

在离开房间之前，佐藤对小田说：“结婚也好，面包也好，你愿意的时候告诉我。海上的时间很长，你有充足的时间做决定。我不希望你抱着离开我的天真想法，你是父亲的女儿，是我唯一的家人，我不会将你置于危险不顾的。”

他说着轻轻关上门。

房间里归于寂静，小田躺在床上，脑海里闪过这十几年在岛上生活的一幕幕画面。

小时候的事已经记不清了，生活的琐事也记不清了，只记得父亲伟岸的背影，母亲去世前的嘱托，还有石田 …

不久前他们还在讨论谱久村小姐的婚礼，当时小田觉得自己必然会嫁给身边那个人，因此才能轻易说出“不能和喜欢的人结婚一定不幸福”这种话。

没想到竟然一语成谶，这句话落在了自己头上。

小田就这样在船上住下了。

第一个月格外难受，船上都是男性，对女孩子的事情一无所知，佐藤还是个书呆子，小田支支吾吾地说需要一些东西，他第一反应就是去买书来仔细了解一下“女生每个月需要的东西”。

虽然被小田红着脸阻止了，但第二个月，小田需要的东西，和不那么需要、却能让她好受一点的东西都准备得妥妥帖帖。隐隐猜到佐藤肯定偷偷跑下船去买书了，小田又是一阵脸红耳热。

越往东走，海上越乱。第一次在卧室里听到外面的轰鸣，小田躲在床上止不住地颤抖。

“火焰号”扬名海上的其中一个原因就是火炮，那些笨重的黑色炮弹，那些冰冷的黑色炮管，竟然能产生那么强大的破坏力，这令小田在甲板上散步时，都不敢靠近船的两侧。

暴风雨越来越频繁，有时会持续十几天。

小田终于撑不住，抱着马桶吐了一通后，大病了一场。

不论是战斗，还是暴风雨，都不会让佐藤有一丝慌乱。小田每晚看见他时，他都是清清冷冷的一个人，而且对自己很客气。

偶尔会被羽贺横山怂恿着邀请小田出去玩，渐渐的他发现自己被两个手下捉弄，一句话把羽贺横山安排去打扫了一个月仓库，为此横山对小田吐了不少苦水。

小田生病期间，佐藤始终在她身边，不超过十步。

他在船舱里处理信件，在船舱里和小田一同用餐，在船舱里锻炼身体，在船舱里看书。小田虚弱时，总是吃一点就吐，佐藤用各种水果和蔬菜榨了汁，每隔一会儿就喂她喝几口。

她不爱喝那个，但是只有这个她才不会吐，而水果富含营养，慢慢地她也恢复了一些元气。

当她勉强能吃点东西时，蔬果汁换成了肉粥。

与佐藤的婚约始终压在小田心上。

佐藤是个冷淡的人，他提到结婚，是在陈述事实，绝没有逼迫小田的意思。他照顾小田时，也很有分寸，他告诉她，父亲病重时，他也是这样照顾父亲的。

在佐藤的贴身照顾下，小田渐渐恢复了健康，船上的医生替她看病时，不由得笑道：“小姐这病好得真巧。”

佐藤点点头，说：“是啊。”

完全不明白他们在说什么的小田，晚上忍不住好奇，问佐藤：“为什么说我好得很巧？”

她大病初愈，迫不及待的洗了澡，身上散发着淡淡的香味。而暴风雨的天气里，在门外等她洗澡的佐藤浑身都冒着寒气，小田一凑过来，暖暖的气息往他鼻子里钻，往他身体里钻，仿佛有条蛇在他体内游窜。

佐藤冷静了片刻，主动拉开了一点距离，回答说：“快要到太阳群岛了。”

哇 …

太阳群岛，每个船员内心的归属，“火焰号”上下无一不为之骄傲，同时也是父亲生活，打拼的地方 —— 小田颇为期待，不知道它是个什么样的小岛。

这晚佐藤难得失眠，听着海浪的声音，他难受得睡不着。快天亮的时候，他才迷迷糊糊地睡着，做了一个很疲倦很短暂的梦，梦的最后他一个激灵，醒了过来。

横山和羽贺因为今天就要抵达太阳群岛，兴奋地喝了一晚酒，正约着一起去上厕所。路过盥洗室，发现天还没亮，船长居然就起床了。起床就够稀奇的了，凑近一看，船长居然在洗裤衩？太阳打西边出来了，船长居然在洗自己的裤衩？

佐藤听到身后有人，迅速地转身。看清两人是谁后，下意识就想拔刀出来让他们闭嘴。但他出门没有带上刀，只好冷冷地盯着他们，问：“你们看到了什么？”

“我们 … 我、我好想上厕所啊，横山你怎么站在这里不动！”

“咦？船长问我们看 ……… 阿勒？阿勒？羽贺你不是尿急吗？快走，站在这里做什么！”

“走走走 … ”

今晨无事发生。

小田喜欢睡觉，通常要佐藤叫她吃午饭她才会慢慢起床。但是今天，还没有到吃午饭的时间佐藤就来叫她了。

他进门前犹豫了一下，接着像平时那样，开门，到小田旁边拉开窗帘。阳光从窗外照在小田身上，她翻身，松松垮垮的睡衣衣领已经掉在了手臂上，露出一片雪白的肌肤。

白的。

佐藤僵硬地转身，对着窗问：“要到小岛了。想看看吗？”

“嗯？”

“已经看得到东边的小岛群了，你现在起床的话，我让舵手开慢点，我从北小岛群开始给你介绍太阳群岛。”

太阳群岛！

小田瞬间清醒过来。

一个小时后，佐藤与她站在首楼的甲板上，身后是横山和羽贺。

“我们自西向东而来，首先会看到东小岛群。我让舵手调整了方向，现在你眼前的这一片小岛群，是北边的小岛群。太阳群岛最年轻最外围的岛群，目前还没有船。”

没有船？小田暗暗记下。

“前面是东小岛群，是马苏卡岛的前哨站。父亲在马苏卡岛上建立起船队后，为了安全和培养人才，布置了年轻有才干的手下在这里。”

“火焰号”徐徐地经过东小岛群，小岛上的人们都高兴地向船上的人挥手。羽贺和横山高兴地挥手回去，他们都是东小岛上磨练成长的，这里可以说是他们的原点。佐藤这种直接被船长捡回来，带在身边培养的天才儿童，对东、北两座岛群都没有特殊的感情。仅仅是作为大家长，时刻保障他们的生活和安全。

“火焰号”继续前进，小田的视线里隐隐出现一个黑色影子，远远看着并不像是岛屿，而是一艘船！

这里有别的船？

“那是超越号。旁边是太阳群岛的第七大岛，彼佑兹岛。”

超越号上的船员朝这边挥着手，热情中有些拘谨。

小田注意到“火焰号”前进的方向并不是一条笔直的线，而是稍微往右 …

她眼前依稀又看到了北小岛群，这时船明显的往右前方行驶，在“火焰号”的右侧，又出现了一艘船。

“第六岛，朱巴克岛，以及低温山茶号。”

“船长！小羽贺！小横山！”

“船长回来啦！”

这艘船上的人好热情啊。小田默默记着。

“第五岛，克布西岛，正义铁拳号。”

“第四岛，康托里岛，惨惨号。调皮鬼森户原本就是这个岛的。”

“第三岛，吉由斯岛，登羽号。太阳群岛数一数二的大船，在海上也是有点名气的。”

“第二岛，安吉烈岛，怒我号。你最好不要和他们玩。”

“哟！佐藤小弟弟带着小妻子回来啦！”

“佐藤！这次不生孩子不准离岛啊！”

“大家都在岛上等你小妻子生娃啊！”

“多生一点！我们有七艘船呢！”

佐藤面不改色，说：“看吧，少跟他们一起玩。”

小田点头应付佐藤，目光往前方看去 ——

一座比刚刚任何一座岛屿还要大，从“火焰号”上看过去，和达萨克岛相差无几的小岛渐渐出现在众人面前。它的港口比黎明港还要大，可以停泊十几艘商船。除了港口，目之所及并没有太多人为建设的痕迹，森林和海滩都十分自然，不像达萨克岛为了适应人类居住，已经被砖头填满了每一寸土地。

佐藤一如当初介绍“火焰号”那般，转身看着小田。他站在“火焰号”的船首，背后是马苏卡岛的港口，双手拄着“老鬼”的宝刀，气势十足。

“欢迎来到太阳群岛。这里是太阳群岛最大、最核心的区域，是父亲一手打造的海盗帝国的原点，是群岛的领袖，是海洋上说一不二，不容挑衅的神圣之地，这里是马苏卡岛。小田，欢迎回家！”

他正经起来，小田不知如何应对，只好往他身后深深看了一眼，再回头看自己身后，景象颇为壮观。怒我号，登羽号他们跟着“火焰号”缓缓驶入马苏卡岛的港口。七艘船在海上排着队的画面有点震撼，这一刻小田面前的海盗船比她之前十几年看到的都多。

“火焰号”上的俘虏被留在了船上，属于“火焰号”的船员与岛上船员完成交换，回到岛上休息。

小田被佐藤领着走到马苏卡岛背面，果然不出所料，她父亲的屋子就在这里。

外面看着简陋，里面如同船上的翻版，一张双人床，满满一面墙的书柜。小田在屋子里转了转，没有发现任何与自己有关的事物，心里有些失落。佐藤似乎听到她内心的声音，解释说：“父亲多年前惹上了祸事，为了避免马苏卡岛沦陷，你和你母亲被牵扯进来，把所有与你有关的东西全部烧掉了。”

被烧掉了啊 … 小田心情更差了。

“你要感谢他这个决定，他受伤那次，有奸细混到了岛上，摸清了这间屋子的位置。若是以前，奸细早就把你的画像散到整个大海上了。”

“是 …… 什么样的麻烦呢？他不是很厉害的人吗，还有这些岛，还有你们。”

“是宝藏。父亲发现了传说中布鲁托三世逃亡时携带的财宝。三个世纪前，布鲁托三世被叛军追杀，不得已逃到海上。他逃亡时带走了大量的财宝，光是黄金就有十五艘船，各种珍宝数之不尽，在布鲁托三世被叛军包围后，那些财宝如同蒸发一般不知所踪。”

“传说是真的？布鲁托三世是真的，父亲找到宝藏也是真的？”

佐藤点点头，走到窗边，示意外面的人可以进来了。

小田随“火焰号”航行数月，佐藤很舍得买东西给她。他品味实在糟糕，羽贺横山又爱捉弄他，不管好的坏的他都会买下送给小田，光是衣物就有两箱。

随后，他一路上买的书也被人抬了进来。

果然不出所料 …… 即使回到岛上，佐藤也不打算让自己单独居住。明明岛上这么大，难道就不能找出一间空屋？

小田这样问起时，佐藤满脸意外：“不住在一起，结婚之后会很不习惯吧？”

“哪有人结婚之前住在一起的！”

“是这样吗？我们已经是婚前的状态了吗？这是达萨克岛的习俗吗？可是我们在船上也住在一起的啊。”

“等等，我有喜欢的人。我不会和你结婚的。”

“ …… ”

佐藤低下头，一声不吭地慢慢红了眼眶。

“讨厌你。”

他嘟哝着，抓起宝刀迈开步伐走进了森林。

前一刻还在说“结婚”，后一刻就“讨厌”，这其中到底发生了什么？难道是因为自己说不会和他结婚？小田有些迷糊，她在船上也总是告诉他不会和他结婚的啊？

小屋后面有一片森林，那是佐藤童年的游乐场。现在，那里睡着他敬爱的父亲。

佐藤气冲冲地来到“老鬼”的墓碑前，一屁股坐在地上，把刀往前一扔，像是在跟父亲闹脾气似的，声调都比平时要高。

“姐姐一点都不喜欢我！一点也不！”

“我想和她结婚，照顾她一辈子，但是她想也不想就拒绝了！”

“她为什么那么讨厌我！”

“女孩子好麻烦啊！”

佐藤独自面对墓碑发着牢骚，回答他的只有风吹过树叶的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻樱部分的篇幅有些长，毕竟时间跨度是石樱的两倍…只好拆成两章来发了。  
有兴趣交流cp和同人的话，欢迎加入QQ群：978321957


	3. 火焰号

接近傍晚的时候，羽贺与横山结伴来小屋找两人去吃晚餐。小田整理好行李后，见佐藤迟迟没有回来，便睡了一会儿。

横山见小屋只有她一人，问起佐藤的下落，可小田也不知道。

不论如何，佐藤也不会在岛上走丢，今天大家为了欢迎小田而举行宴会，小田不到可不行。

宴会的地点在港口附近，小田到达后，被其他岛上的海盗们缠着问东问西。在这里的都是太阳群岛的核心人物，换言之都是“老鬼”的心腹，大家生怕冷落了小田，结果热情奔放的架势把她吓得头晕脑胀。

最终佐藤出现了，他没精打采地拄着刀鞘，眼眶红红的，但又看不真切，他站到小田侧后方，顿时小田的压力减轻了不少。

回过头发现佐藤来了，小田也不意外，船上船下，似乎只有他才有这种走到哪里都能自动让周围安静下来的特异能力。

其他船上的人看到佐藤来了，跑的比什么都快，只剩下比他年长，从小照顾他的“怒我号”船长。他一点也不怕佐藤，见佐藤出现，那更是求之不得，像个大哥一样抓着两人的手，细数早婚早育的种种优势。恨不得他们当场结婚，就地洞房，立刻生下一堆孩子。

小田敢直接拒绝佐藤，却不敢在这位船长面前重复一遍。这位船长平时没少被佐藤甩黑脸，这会儿扬眉吐气地拍着他肩膀，操心着他的婚事，情绪异常兴奋，仿佛是人生中最辉煌的时刻。

佐藤一贯懒得理他，反正今晚小田是主角，他跟着小田，时不时吃点东西，像个恪尽职守的保镖一样寸步不离。

终于，大家看出小田有点累了，主动把她的时间交还给佐藤。

咬了一口手里的面包，佐藤问：“累了吗？”

“有点…”

“那就休息。”咀嚼，吞下。

小田没有拒绝这个提议。

他们提着灯，往岛后走，沿途传来阵阵虫鸣，小田放松下心情，忽而问起：“你下午去了哪里？横山都没找到你。”

佐藤在前带路，头也不回答道：“去看父亲了。别人都不知道他在哪，你休息好了我带你去。”

父亲……这个在小田记忆里只剩下一个概念和印象的存在，如今只能隔着一块碑，与他重逢。

夜里佐藤还是睡在小屋，只要他不提结婚，小田也不会主动去惹他不高兴。两人习惯了同吃同住，无视掉那个重要的问题，相处起来就轻松很多。

两天后，佐藤按照约定，带着小田去了森林。这天她刻意换了一条黑色的纱裙，头发柔顺地披在肩上，化了淡淡的妆。

佐藤第一次见她化妆，心想：女孩子真是不可思议。

但现在不是看小田的时候，他从衣服里摸出一封信，说：“父亲留给你的，他让我带你来这的时候交给你。”

小田一个人留在墓碑前，展开了信纸：

爸爸的小公主，顺利回家了吗？

一路上辛苦吗？优有没有好好照顾你？

既然你看到了这封信，他一定是找到你，将你带到马苏卡岛了。

时间不多了…你母亲去世已经一年，我现在才收到消息。

我得让优保护好你，不能让你受到伤害。

如果你也喜欢他，爸爸希望你能嫁给他，陪伴他，他内心很敏感，又爱哭，还小你一点。我也不知道他为何会这样……大概我是一个不称职的父亲吧。

如果你喜欢大海，就跟着优去海上，如果你想要宁静的生活，就在岛上。

爸爸希望小公主能够永远幸福，快乐。

爸爸永远爱你。

父亲的文字与印象中十分不同，但又和她在船上了解到的大致相同。

她很想问问，父亲为什么要打扰自己在达萨克岛的平静生活。但那个人已经无法回答了。

夜里，小田辗转反侧，终于提起了石田。

“那个，面包店的伙计，还活着吗？”

“我没杀他。”

佐藤背对小田，依稀想起那个人的脸，和他颤抖的双腿。

“他知道我被你带走了吗？”

“应该知道。”

不然我怎么那么快找到你。

“……”

小田在心里默默地念着石田的名字，很久很久，才下定决心说：“我等他五年。如果他找到我，你能让我跟他走吗？我喜欢他，和你在一起我不会幸福的。”

“好。”

佐藤有点难过。

“如果他找不到我，或者根本没有…没有想过找我。那我，我…我就嫁给你。”

“好。”

佐藤一点也高兴不起来。

这晚之后，他们再也没有提到过结婚的事情。在岛上也好，在船上也好，相敬如宾，相处得还算不错。

“火焰号”没有刻意隐藏踪迹，也没有人找上门来。小田越来越没有信心，佐藤也越来越沉默。

五年的时间很快就过去了。

他们回到了马苏卡岛，在太阳群岛的九岛见证下举办了婚礼。

小田完成婚礼的这一天，心仿佛是空的，整个人像木偶一样被带着到处走，完成仪式。

佐藤也越来越沉得住气，他问过小田，要不要继续等。已经死心的小田拒绝了等待，并再次表明自己不会喜欢他，其它的她已经没什么好在意的了。

一个嫁给了不喜欢的人。

一个娶了不喜欢自己的人。

虽然完成了婚礼，两人的相处方式仍然和往常一样。

这可把横山急坏了，每次回到马苏卡岛，群岛上的好哥们儿都会向他打听小田的情况。

他们已经结婚两年了，一般人家这时候怕都怀上第二个了，为何船长他们一个孩子也没有？要是遇上什么问题，大家可以帮船长的嘛。

对此横山也不知该如何解释。

据他观察，小田晚上会在餐后到甲板上透透气，佐藤在旁边拄着他的刀鞘，晃悠悠地走着，跟老头子似的，好像走个路都累到不行。

他们会看着星星或者月亮聊聊天，但很少认真看着对方。

散了步，小田会回到房间洗澡，准备睡觉。佐藤则在卧室隔壁的船舱里办公，直到处理完当天的事务，才会回到卧室休息。

房间里的事情，横山和羽贺就不清楚了。

问题到底出在哪里呢？

“怒我号”的船长偷偷塞了一些睡前读物给佐藤，被佐藤当众人的面扔炉子里去了。

“怒我号”船长再接再厉，送了一瓶蓝色小药丸给佐藤，被佐藤当众人的面，连着瓶子一起扔海里了。

他不需要那些。

他只是知道小田喜欢的人不是自己，所以始终尊重她的意愿而已。

这样的家庭关系好奇怪啊…自己和妻子，似乎无话不说，却又小心翼翼地彼此试探。为什么会这样呢？

佐藤心事重重地走进盥洗室，准备洗个澡。

突然，“哗啦”地一阵响动，佐藤从头到脚被冰冷的水淋了个遍。

“啊啊啊啊！手滑了一下！羽贺！都怪你不帮我！”

横山把手里的盆扔开，作势要打羽贺，两人推推攘攘的趁机逃走，留下佐藤还没来得及说一句话，就被扔在盥洗室。

他湿漉漉地回卧室，小田听见开门声抬眼看去，佐藤从头到脚都是湿的，像是从海里捞起来的一样。

她立刻下床，从衣柜里取了两条毛巾，快速走到他身边，一条披在他身上，一条给他擦着头发，絮絮叨叨地问：“怎么了？不是去盥洗室吗？摔倒了？全身都湿了吗？冷不冷？有没有头疼？”

她说着，推他到书桌前，拉开椅子让他坐好。佐藤抓起毛巾的一角擦了擦脸，浑不在意地说：“横山不小心泼到我身上了。”

听他解释后，小田焦急的心情顿时平复下来，又好气又好笑地替他擦着头发，打趣道：“你是小孩子吗？怎么又被后辈欺负了啊…真是……”

真是个傻瓜。

佐藤不吭声，姐姐说什么就是什么。

没多久，佐藤的头发不再滴水，小田将毛巾交到他手里，说：“自己擦，我去放热水给你泡一下。最近冷得很，横山前两天就感冒了，你要是感冒，羽贺他们会忙坏的。”

“好。”

明明是自己妻子，却关心别人生病、忙碌，真想把羽贺跟横山关在岛上不带出来。佐藤面无表情地想着。

小田趁他泡澡时去厨房煮了姜汤，看着他喝光才准他睡觉。睡前摸了摸他额头，冰冰凉凉的，似乎没有问题。

两人分别睡下，到了半夜佐藤在梦中悄无声息地发起烧来，他热得很，拉扯着自己身上的衣物，想保持清醒但脑袋像小时候溺水一样，又胀又疼。

“父、父亲…”

好难受…佐藤冷得缩成一团，但呼出的气息又是滚烫的，忽冷忽热间，他头疼得快要炸掉。顾不得那么多，他推了推身边的人，“小田…医生……”

他迷迷糊糊中觉得身边有人离开，不一会儿又来了几个人，他被摸来摸去，然后吃下了不知道什么东西。

那是什么东西？药吗？佐藤想睁开眼，但是刚一动念头，头就晕得很。

他喝下的姜汤开始发挥作用驱走寒意，药物也让头不再疼痛，但高烧持续不退，他又是不爱出汗的体质，身体无法通过排汗来散热，不一会儿他就因为热而昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

他落入了一个柔软的怀抱，像颗滚烫的石头落在水杯里，他被舒适的温度包围着，下意识呻吟一声，让自己与那片柔软贴合更加紧密。

在昏迷中，他又做起了这几年反复出现的梦，但不知是因为发热还是什么…这一次的梦格外真实。

像平时一样，梦的最后他筋疲力尽，脑袋一片空白，疲惫将药力激发出来，他彻底睡死过去。

他这次生病把横山和羽贺这两个出馊主意的家伙吓坏了，他们只是想制造一点小感冒，让小田可以贴身照顾他，增加两人之间的互动。

结果晚上小田又是煮姜汤，又是喊医生，快到天亮又脸色苍白地拜托他们帮忙烧水给佐藤擦拭身体，看起来被折腾了一晚都没有休息。

看到小田忙前忙后，横山和羽贺更觉得不妙。佐藤哪舍得小田受苦累，虽然他闷着不说，但小田怕冷，他二话不说就请人在卧室加装了暖炉，小田爱睡觉，他明令船员午前不得在尾楼制造噪音，小田去岸上玩，他总是派羽贺和横山两个心腹陪同……

船长是真的很喜欢小田，这个共识从横山羽贺起，传遍“火焰号”，继而传遍太阳群岛。

佐藤不知道自己病了一晚闹出了多大动静，天不亮他就醒了。他身体十分疲乏，想来多半是因为发烧导致，所以没在意。本想去洗个澡，换下衣服，却发现自己身上的衣服不是昨晚那套。

他什么也想不起来，什么时候换的衣服？

右手感觉有异样，他这才发现那里裹着的布条被拆掉了。

他表情瞬间阴冷。

他从衣服上扯下一条布，一圈一圈，将右手腕缠起来。

那里并没有什么伤口，要说的话，只是有一个涂鸦，像是樱花的花瓣。

佐藤看了小田一眼，目光从她的脸缓缓往下，顿了顿，掀开被子起床。

羽贺和横山早已经有被罚的觉悟，果然，这次是打扫卫生间三个月。

他们一下子从船长身边的红人，成了船上最不受欢迎的人，心里叫苦不迭。只有小田还是像平时一样与他们说话，聊天，偶尔一起吃饭。

“火焰号”继续在海上航行，羽贺和横山终于要结束打扫厕所的日子了，吃饭时开心地打了满满一碗红烧肉庆祝。

小田最近犯困比起之前还要厉害，她坐在两人对面，病恹恹的样子，不太有食欲。羽贺心细一些，问她是不是生病了，小田摸了摸额头，说：“没有吧…就是困，不想吃东西。”

横山从自己碗里夹了块麻将大小的五花肉扔进小田碗里，热情地劝道：“这个红烧肉超级好吃！小姐你尝尝！”

小田不忍心拒绝，遂拿起筷子，夹起来往嘴边递，但不知怎么就是吃不下。

甚至想吐。

“唔…”刚一想吐，就真的犯起恶心来了。

她捂住嘴，跑进盥洗室里干呕了半天，因她早上睡觉，中午又没吃东西，什么也没吐出来。

用冷水轻轻拍打了一下脸，小田觉得舒服一点后，回到了餐厅。佐藤已经黑着脸，和医生在那里等着了。

横山和羽贺则像做错事的孩子，满脸都是生无可恋。

“你又罚他们了？”

小田想替两人求情，佐藤哪里看不出来，心情更不好了。

“给她看看。”佐藤没理小田，直接吩咐起医生。

医生三指轻轻搭在小田腕上，闭上眼睛细细感受着。

“咦？”医生有些怀疑自己的手指。

“这…”

“莫非？”

“唉呀，哎呀！”

不知道他在那里哎呀什么的四个人都疑惑地被他浮夸的表演吸引了过去。

“恭喜小姐，恭喜船长，小姐怀小宝宝啦！”

佐藤震惊了一脸。

随即看向小田，她虽然也很意外，却有种早知如此的平静。

“啊！！！”

“啊！！！！！！”

横山和羽贺像长了翅膀一样，张开双手尖叫着跑了出去。

不一会儿，佐藤和小田在餐厅里都能听见船上四处传来的欢呼喝彩。

佐藤毫无头绪，热爱知识的他开始做起了算术题，厌食、嗜睡、恶心呕吐…再加上看不出小腹的突起，两三个月？

在记忆里搜索一番，佐藤想起自己生病那晚，那次格外真实的体验，以及第二天一直睡觉的小田。

想明白之后，佐藤被巨大的幸福包围，常年面瘫的脸也有了要微笑的冲动。

小田安静地发着呆，不知在想什么，佐藤将她的表情收进眼底，心里刚点燃的欣喜又熄灭了。

小田叹了口气，不想气氛太尴尬，毕竟…佐藤多半不记得了。

“那个…”

佐藤抢在她前面说道：“对不起！”

“诶？”小田有点意外，接着猜到佐藤多半推测出来了。

“对不起…”

“为什么？”

“对不起。”

明明不想勉强她，明明想陪着她就好，明明想要等到她也愿意再顺其自然地发生这种事情。

见他不愿多说，小田也无话可说。

因为怀孕，两人之间的气氛更加微妙了。

在羽贺横山看来，就是船长在害羞，关心小田又不承认，喜欢听他们讲小田的事情又不自己去陪小田。哪有这样的夫妻啊，唉。

小田似乎并不在意佐藤的态度，腹中有了一个新生命这件事对她来说十分新鲜。早期的反应过去后，除了日渐鼓起的小腹，她被船上的大家照顾得好好的，一点不适也感觉不到。

佐藤为了她安全，赶走了船上的俘虏，换了一批东、北两座群岛的年轻船员上来。

小田在船上向来自由，怀孕之后，佐藤也不曾约束她什么，只是安排羽贺和横山每天一左一右照顾好她。

最近海上十分平静，太阳晒得甲板暖暖的，海风有些咸腥，小田已经习惯了。

“船长呢？”

“在看书吧，上次他买了很多书，应该还没看完。”

“书？”

小田想起他最近睡前总是揉眼睛，还以为他生病了，原来是用眼过度。

她在椅子上躺着，肚子上盖着一块毛毯，头顶的遮阳伞替她挡住了刺眼的阳光。在船上时间总是过得很慢，但…不知不觉肚子就这么大了。

小田抚摸着肚子，还有不到两个月，孩子就要出生了。

可是她和佐藤之间依然隔着一道厚厚的墙。

孩子好无辜啊…

小田轻轻拍了拍肚皮，突然一阵怪异的感觉从腹中传来，接着她清晰地看见肚皮上有一处稍稍鼓起！

“横山、羽贺！你们看到了吗？！”

小田忙唤旁边说着悄悄话的两人，他们虽然负责照顾小田，平时也不会一直盯着她看，毕竟是船长的小妻子，少看两眼免得船长给小鞋穿。

羽贺上前问小田看到了什么，横山则是四下张望，手握住腰间的匕首，摆出警戒的姿态。

“刚刚他…唔……快看、快看！”

小田目不转睛地看着肚子，这次是相反的位置，出现了比刚刚更明显的突起。

羽贺和横山看得清清楚楚，这下也无法淡定了。

“刚、刚刚是小宝宝在…踢你？”

“嗯…是吧？他动得很厉害……”小田也不太确信，从来没有人告诉过她这种情况该怎么办。

“我去告诉船长！！！”

横山说着已经从甲板跳到了下一层，羽贺则是留下来，和小田一起紧张地盯着肚子，而活泼的小宝宝也很给面子的又动了几次。

亲身感受到腹中胎儿的活力，小田感动得一塌糊涂，一边摸着肚子，一边放低了声音对他说：“你能听到吗？我是妈妈哦…你好呀。”

“小姐一定会是好妈妈的。”

羽贺站在一边，看着那位越发温柔，越来越像一位母亲的漂亮女性，由衷的替她开心。

少顷，横山“蹬蹬蹬”地跑回甲板，同时回头催促着：“快点！快点！”

小田闻声看去，佐藤拄着他的刀鞘，与平日一样气定神闲地慢慢朝自己走来。

不知为何，小田心里一片柔软，摸了摸刚刚小宝宝踢她的位置，在心里说：

这是爸爸哦。

佐藤走近了，发现她的情绪与平时不同，好奇地问：“怎么了？”

小田羞于开口，她不知道要怎么和这个人提起孩子的事情。还好羽贺在旁边解释了两句，横山更是盯着小田的肚子，想要再确认一下小宝宝是不是真的会踢妈妈了。

佐藤不说话，却也看着小田的肚子。

被三个人同时盯着肚子看，小田哭笑不得，但隐隐有些好奇：佐藤会有什么反应呢？

她期盼着小宝宝能再动一下，让她确认下那个人的反应就好。

正想着，小宝宝果然动了一下。

佐藤一动不动，表情丝毫没有变化。

果然…

小田收起了期待，略失望地闭上眼睛继续晒太阳。

佐藤见她不欢迎自己，给手下眼神暗示，将他们叫到一边，一项项吩咐起来：“在甲板上晒太阳要盖好毯子；上下甲板必须扶好；今晚之前所有梯子用皮革裹好，垫厚一点，软一点；安排医生早晚各把一次脉；去下一个港口雇些女人上来，会做饭的，我最近正好看了点营养方面的书，我给一份菜单，你们照着菜单采购食材；通知舵手往东，我们回马苏卡岛。”

顿了顿，他表情柔和了几分，说：“今晚好好吃一顿，把酒准备上，除了值夜的兄弟，大家都可以喝酒。”

“你也要喝？！”

“不喝。”

他又不是不知道自己喝了酒什么德性。

“对了，问问小田要不要和大家一起吃。”

船长真是太别扭了，明明就是特意给小姐和小宝宝庆祝，偏偏要让小姐觉得她只是无关紧要的一员。羽贺心里吐槽，要是小姐不要和大家吃，你又要不开心好久了。怎么一点都不长记性呢？

事实证明羽贺比佐藤了解小田，她听说“船长想邀请她一起吃晚饭”，立刻就反应过来羽贺在添油加醋。

佐藤邀请她怎么不亲自来？

他把自己当什么？

他把他自己又当什么人？

“不去。”

羽贺在心里叹气，感觉自己迟早要被他们夫妻折磨得心力憔悴，英年早逝。

而这晚的宴会，佐藤也出了点状况。一向不喝酒的他，不小心拿了羽贺面前的杯子，虽然只喝了一口，但足以让他神智不清了。

横山艰难地扛着佐藤回房间，他紧紧抱着横山，见他要离开，喊道：“你去哪里？别走，陪陪我吧……”

他缠着横山不放手，羽贺赶忙上前帮忙将两人分开，小声提醒船长：“小姐看着呢，你找小姐撒娇好不好！”

三人扭扭捏捏的，两个人在拉扯，一个人使劲往人身上黏。

小田在床上默默地看了会儿，又重新低头看书。

直到佐藤被两人合力按在床上，她才重新看向气喘吁吁的三人。

“他喝酒了？”

她的话里听不出喜怒，羽贺答道：“船长不是有意的，他拿到我的杯子了，但只喝了一口！”

“这样…”

横山讪讪地拉着羽贺想要逃跑，小田喊住他问：“不用管他吗？他会不会酒后…打人之类的。”

“打人？不不不，船长平时很厉害，但喝醉酒就完全不行了。这件事只有几个人知道，今晚只能麻烦小姐了，之后也请帮船长保密！”

听横山的意思，佐藤醉酒应该是安全无害的，但他刚才与横山拉拉扯扯的样子令小田有些不快，她点点头，横山和羽贺如释重负，向她道谢后飞一样地离开了。

她本来不打算理会喝醉酒的这个人，但佐藤在床上喘了几口气，发现身边还有个活人，再仔细一看，竟然是自己的妻子，可爱的小田女士，立刻掀开她被子钻进去，手脚并用地缠着她。

“小、小田，你真好看…”

佐藤眯着眼睛，看着小田傻里傻气地笑。

小田没想到他喝醉酒会这样，手里的书看也不是，不看也不是。

她问：“你笑什么？”

佐藤直直地看着她，答：“你好看，你很美，我喜欢看你。”

他边说边“嘿嘿嘿”地傻笑，令小田生不起气来。

随便他好了，小田又低头看书，但身边总有一道火热的视线盯着自己，无法专心。她学着佐藤的样子揉了揉眉心，问：“你可不可以不要一直看着我？”

“小田、小田，我可不可以，摸摸小宝宝？”

佐藤醉醺醺的双眼充满了期待，小田本想拒绝，可她似乎没有理由拒绝这个要求。

这种事情，何必问我。

小田郁闷地想到。

她掀开被子，隔着一层薄薄的睡衣，鼓起的腹部十分明显。

佐藤的眼睛亮了起来，他先一只手轻轻放在了小田的小腹上，小心地看了小田一眼，见她没有被拒绝，又把另一只手放上去。

“小宝宝住在这里吗…好神奇啊。小宝宝会像我们一样长很大对吧？可是他现在还在这里，只有小小的一个……”

“船长喜欢小孩？”小田对他的反应有些好奇。

“唔…不喜欢。但是小田的宝宝我肯定喜欢！”

他把脸贴在小田腹部，似乎想听小宝宝睡觉会不会讲梦话。

小田从他的话里挑出毛病，反问道：“难道不是你的孩子吗？”

“是、是哦。我…的孩子。”

“你…”小田受不了他这副欲言又止的样子。

“我、我不知道要怎么当父亲。我是说，我和父亲完全不一样。我没有父亲高，没有父亲聪明，没有父亲读的书多，没有父亲勇敢……父亲把我教成这样子，我这么差劲…我会不会把孩子教得更差劲呢？他会不会讨厌我呢？会不会想，如果自己的父亲是位更加了不起的人就好了，这样呢？你知道他怎么想的吗？你们现在住在一起，能帮我问问小宝宝吗？他喜欢什么样的爸爸？是父亲那样举世无双的，还是羽贺那样聪明理智的，或者横山那样活泼开朗的…说起来，我是怎样的人呢？我读书也不行，打架也不行，又不会交朋友…呐小田你有跟小宝宝介绍过我吗？你觉得我怎么样？好？不好？喜欢？不喜欢？……不用告诉我也可以，我不是很想知道…你如果要向小宝宝介绍我的话，可不可以稍微说一点好的？我怕他不喜欢我这个爸爸……我会很难过。”

所以，才不让他喝酒啊……他竟然装着这么多的心事。

佐藤皱着眉头，像个孩子一样嘟哝着，小田抬起手，犹豫着放在他脸上，指尖传来的灼热让她立刻想收回，佐藤在那之前抓住了她的手。

“别，我喜欢你的手，我好热…你给我冰冰脸…”

小田也就随他了，只是好奇，颇有些感兴趣地问：“船长…你在撒娇吗？”

“没有，我只是喜欢小田碰我…你身上香香的，很好闻……你的肚子好大，像枕头，有点硬…”

“枕头？你怎么可以把小宝宝当枕头？你起来！”

“不要！”

“你压到小宝宝了！”

“我没有！”

“小宝宝说他要睡觉了！”

“小团子，你要睡觉了吗？”

小团子是谁？是在叫小宝宝吗？

“小团子，你喜欢妈妈还是爸爸？”

看来就是了。

“你要是喜欢小田，就踢她肚子。”

小田愣了愣，正要说小宝宝听不懂，腹中胎儿却有了动静，肚子最高最尖——佐藤趴着的那里被肚子里的孩子踹了一脚。

“他，他能听见我说话！”

“他今天总是动来动去…你快躺好，别打扰小宝宝休息。”

“小田，我每天都和小宝宝说说话，他会不会喜欢我？”

我哪知道…

小田下意识地抚摸肚子，却摸到佐藤的脑袋。

“摸摸头…我困。”

“好好好…”

这一刻小田觉得自己像两个孩子的妈。

天亮了，带着几分头痛，佐藤缓慢地睁开了眼睛。昨晚不小心喝了一点酒，被羽贺跟横山送回房间。应该没有对小田做什么过分的事情吧…佐藤想着，看向身边正熟睡的那个人。

她腹部肉眼可见的越来越大了，但最近她脸上的肉越来越少，怀孕好辛苦啊。

佐藤静静地看着她睡觉，就算看一天也不会觉得腻，但他有一堆事务要处理，昨天吩咐横山他们去办的事情今天要一项项确认一下。

他翻身起床，动作轻柔地披上外套，将刀挂在腰间，随意抓了抓头发戴上帽子。

“船长…”

小田怀孕后睡眠容易被打断，佐藤翻身时她就醒了，不过赖床的天性使然，不愿意睁眼。

她见佐藤已经穿戴好，伸出手来招了招：“过来一下。”

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“没有…”小田停顿了一下，试探着问：“船长要和小宝宝说说话吗？”

佐藤蹙眉，这像是他做的事情吗？

小田柔软的声音瓦解了他的防备：“他一定很想父亲每天都跟他说早安。”

佐藤想起了自己的父亲。

他对父亲的仰慕，对父亲的尊敬，对父亲的…爱。

自己会成为这样，被孩子喜欢的好父亲吗？

如果可以，他愿意做任何尝试。

“火焰号”朝东行驶，佐藤担心小田晕船，吩咐舵手保持着一定的速度前进就好，就这样慢吞吞地在回程途中，小田即将临产。

医生把佐藤赶出房间，叫横山和羽贺拦着他，免得小田分心。

小田痛了一整晚，此刻已经是中午，她只觉得身下犹如刀绞，咬牙扛过一阵阵疼痛，力气很快就要消耗殆尽了。

接生的医生让她好好呼吸，不要把力气浪费在不正确的时机。旁边的学徒听从老师的吩咐，将小田的情况转告给佐藤。

“嘭！”

佐藤哪还管那些，他听说小田生了一晚上还没生出来，而且已经没有力气，养了二十几年的好脾气前功尽弃，怒火中烧地一脚踹开了门，直奔小田身边。

映入他眼中的是小田几乎没有血色的脸，和失神的双眼。

他之前想，或许以后他们还能再生几个小孩，然后把船长室那层全部改成儿童房，一家人都在船上，热热闹闹的，穿越大海，走遍小岛，有他们在的地方就是自己的家。

可小田此刻就像是个脆弱的人偶，仿佛一碰她就会碎掉。

他把那些多生孩子的想法通通丢开，甚至连赖在小田腹中不肯出来的孩子都讨厌上了。

小田见佐藤来到床边，还以为是幻觉，她阵痛停住了，几个呼吸后，力气恢复了一些，看清楚眼前的人真的是佐藤，没来由的一阵委屈，开口就很不高兴。

“你怎么在这？”

“我…我看看你，医生说孩子还没生出来，我担心你。”

“出去。”

“不要。”

“你出去！”

“就不。”

“船长！！！唔……”

阵痛来得非常迅速，小田一把抓住佐藤，牙齿紧紧咬住下嘴唇，每一次呼吸都十分困难，她用力几次后，感到疼痛仍然在继续，自己却没什么力气了。

佐藤右手握住小田，左手拔刀对着医生：“你们就让她这样遭罪？”

“船长、船长，生孩子历来如此，夫人体质本就不好，是比强壮的孕妇要难生产一点的…”

小田阵痛中见佐藤犯浑，怒从中来：“你、你把刀放下！”

“不放！”

“放下！”

小田刚说完，突然觉得轻松，感觉不到疼痛了。佐藤扔开刀，激动地和医生交谈着，手上接过一个布团。他抱着布团来到小田身边，常年面瘫的脸涨得通红，他蹲下，把怀里的布团凑到小田面前——一张皱巴巴，红彤彤的脸出现在小田眼前。

小田看看佐藤，又看看布团里的那张脸，暗叹：真是一模一样…

她此刻没什么力气，不想说话，也没办法亲自抱一抱小孩。所以她很高兴佐藤把小宝宝抱在她面前，可以让她仔细看看自己的孩子。

“我有孩子了…小田，我当爸爸了，我要怎么当好爸爸呢？她好小啊，你看，我拳头都比她脑袋大……可惜你不能抱，她比我的刀轻多了……我这样抱对吗？她为什么一直在哭？她是不是饿了？她怎么不像你呢？她握着拳头是为什么？她怎么没有牙齿？那她怎么吃东西呢？她喜欢吃肉还是喜欢吃米饭？我让厨房给她做一桌让她自己选吧？”

小田被婴儿的哭闹声和佐藤的白痴问题炸得耳朵疼，她慢慢坐起，伸手：“给我抱。”

佐藤不给，理直气壮地说：“你现在要好好休息！”

“你在那里一直讲话我怎么休息？而且，孩子饿了你没听出来吗？”

佐藤哑口无言。

“把孩子给我。”

佐藤小心地将孩子递到小田怀中，挨着小田坐下，看小宝宝由哇哇大哭，逐渐安静下来，手在空中乱抓着。

医生收拾好东西，转身看见这一幕，笑笑：“你们一家人感情真好呢。”

“一家人？”

佐藤和小田各自一愣。

一个没有母亲的孩子，一个缺乏父爱的孩子，磕磕绊绊地长大，成人，如今已经有了自己的孩子。

“这个孩子是我的家人…像父亲一样的家人…”

佐藤用手指戳了戳她的脸，也不知道为何，小宝宝突然笑起来，嘴里的奶全流了出来，把小田的衣服打湿，引来她强烈的不满。

“船长！不要打扰宝宝吃饭好吗？”

“我没有！”

佐藤悻悻地呆在一边，看小宝宝再次埋在小田胸前，吃得津津有味的样子，好奇地问：“这个好喝吗？”

“…我怎么知道！”

“想喝。”

“羽贺！！！把船长带出去！”

小田恼羞成怒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章结束


	4. 拜德·恩汀岛

天气晴朗，海风清爽，“火焰号”离开太阳群岛后朝西驶去，准备在拜德岛补给一下，转向南海。

中午，船上大多数人吃过饭后，小田才从船舱里出来。

她身穿浅紫色的睡裙，裙摆刚好遮住她的脚踝，袖口是当下最受贵族喜爱的，如同花瓣一样款式。睡裙的质地十分轻薄，是使用昂贵的薄纱一层一层手工缝制而成的。这件睡裙对小田来说有些大，领口部分露出了她小巧可爱的锁骨，还好搭了一件佐藤和小团子一起制作的绒毛披肩，既遮住裙子没遮住的部分，又可以挡住甲板上的风。

刚睡醒的她一出船舱就被耀眼的阳光刺得眼前一花，身体失去平衡往旁边倒，这时佐藤恰好出现，伸手抱着她肩膀，直到她重新站稳才松开。

见她一脸迷糊困顿，佐藤问道：“睡醒了？”

“唔 … ”小田摇摇头，“做了个噩梦。小团子呢？”

她四下张望，寻找自家孩子的身影。自从学会走路，小家伙总在船上到处乱跑。不是躲仓库就是钻炮筒，不是爬撞角就是藏煤堆，把小田累得够呛。

佐藤对此表示：自己小时候也这样。

于是父女俩一起受到了严厉的批评。

“妈妈！”

一道奶声奶气的声音响起，小田听到孩子的声音，却找不到人，迁怒佐藤：“人呢？”

佐藤莫名躺枪，一脸委屈，却还是指了指上方 —— 小团子双手抱着桅杆，离小田所在的甲板起码三米高，她见自己行踪暴露，更是大方地朝下喊：“爸爸！妈妈！”

小田无语地看了眼佐藤，佐藤无辜极了：“她自己爬上去的，这次我没有帮她 … 她很厉害吧？”

“你 … 能不能不要带女儿去危险的地方玩？她才两岁，万一摔了 … ”

“妈妈！”

小团子抱住桅杆往下滑，小田赶紧跑过去，将她抱在怀中。

“你还好吗？有没有被吓到？怎么一个人跑上面去了呢？不是说过，不可以去危险的地方吗？”

小团子兴奋劲还没过，她贴在小田胸口，坦白讲：“爸爸说上面风景好，把我背上去的！”

闻言小田又惊又怒，她把小团子交给羽贺，对某个扯谎精说：“跟我进来。”

船长走好 —— 羽贺默默祝福。

佐藤乖乖跟着小田回房间，刚关好门，小田就转过身来，双手抱胸，俨然是要训斥他。

果然。

“你把小团子背到桅杆上去？那么高的地方，你就不怕她摔了？而且你还自己下来把她一个人留在上面？她才两岁，不论你想让她做什么，起码也要她平平安安地长大不是吗？”

“她自己说想看风景 … ”

“你怎么可以由着她乱来呢？你不担心她吗？她不仅仅是你一个人的孩子，我不想每天醒来第一件事就是担心我女儿被她父亲带到危险的地方 … ”

小田一番话说完，急得喘不过气，佐藤想解释，又怕惹她更生气，只好简单地回答：“哦 … ”

小田见他消极抵抗就来气。

在他的纵容下，小团子的调皮捣蛋已经声名远扬，连“怒我号”的那一船惹事精都怕了她。

而且小团子在小田面前总是乖乖的，她只好把矛头对准佐藤，但他们父女之间仿佛串通好了，每次小田刚数落佐藤几句，小团子就来找小田撒娇。

“妈妈，妈妈，团团想听妈妈讲故事！”

小团子敲着门，来救老父亲了。

小田没好气地推开佐藤，把门打开，一只又软又香的小团子扑进她怀里。

小团子已经两岁多，一眼看去完全是从佐藤身上掉下来的，脸也好，性格也好，和她小田一点关系都没有。

这让每天都操心孩子的小田很沮丧。

她亲了亲小团子，半是无奈半是宠溺地叹道：“你怎么一点都不像我呢？”

小团子也抱住小田，结结实实地亲了一口，“团团像爸爸不好吗？”

小田揉了揉她的脑袋，避而不答：“不是要听故事吗？想听什么？”

佐藤逃过一劫，扔下一句“我去隔壁”就脚底抹油了。他工作在隔壁，有时候小田要陪女儿睡觉，他就只能在隔壁睡。

希望今天不要睡这边 …… 佐藤心情沉重地拆开桌上的信件，开始工作。

不多时，小团子一脸不悦地踮着脚，推开了舱门。还没看到她人，声音就传了过来：“爸爸！你怎么可以把我扔在上面！”

佐藤放下信纸，揉了揉眉心。

小团子拖来一把椅子，踩了上去，企图用身高压制佐藤。她凶巴巴地双手抱臂，尽管肉嘟嘟的胳膊要完成这个动作有点困难，但妈妈每次这样教训爸爸都很管用，她也要试试。

她学着小田的样子数落道：“你每次一看到妈妈就把我丢开！你有没有把我当你的宝贝女儿！”

佐藤没觉得自己的做法有什么不对，但是女儿的话又不好反驳，只能一边听着女儿唠叨，一边放空自己。

这孩子简直和小田一模一样。

看看这数落人的气势，从头到脚都是她小田樱教出来的好女儿。

随着小团子长大，比起与自己日渐相似的容貌，佐藤越来越喜欢她身上与小田相似的一面。血缘真的很神奇，这个小家伙是小田的孩子，也是自己的孩子 … 无论多少次想到这点，佐藤都忍不住扬起嘴角。

他把信件收起来，伸手将小团子捞入怀里，轻轻拍着她脑袋，问：“妈妈呢？”

“睡了！爸爸我们去探险吧！”小团子认真提出建议。

“不行，要听妈妈的话。”

“爸爸你今天早上偷亲妈妈被我看到了。”

佐藤微微颤抖，当机立断：“走吧，今天带你参观火药库！”

太阳快落下时，小田饿醒了。

大概是海上的航行太过漫长，她最近总是犯困，睡醒又饿。但在吃东西之前，她得先找到团团。

夜里风大，她特意在睡衣外套了一件风衣，走出去仍觉得有些冷。甲板上的船员热情地跟她打招呼，告诉她船长和团子已经去吃饭了。

她看了看天色，心里埋怨佐藤这么早就给女儿吃晚饭。但当她走进食堂，看到佐藤给团子擦嘴巴，把勺子里的汤吹凉了喂给她，这样一幕画面让她又一次把到嘴边的说教咽了下去。

算了，毕竟也是他的孩子。

佐藤觉得小团子吃饭特别乖，不像自己这样挑食，喂什么吃什么，嘴还特别甜。

“爸爸！这个好吃！团团喜欢吃！”

“爸爸！以后团团也喂你吃饭吧！”

“爸爸！你也会这样喂妈妈吃饭吗？”

小团子乌溜溜的黑眼珠写满了好奇，佐藤不忍心伤害她对父母的幻想，轻咳一声：“有的，我和你母亲谈恋爱的时候 … ”

“什么的时候？”

小田在小团子另一侧坐下，笑着问。

佐藤被吓到全身僵硬，小团子往旁一看，笑得眯了眼睛，脆生生地说：“妈妈！爸爸在讲你们谈恋爱的故事呢！”

小田摸了摸她脑袋，关心地问道：“今天吃了什么呢？”

“鱼！蔬菜！牛肉！”

“牛奶喝了吗？”

小团子赶紧向佐藤求救，佐藤左右为难，只能硬着头皮说：“船上的牛奶变质了 … 所以今天 …… ”

“船长，”小田突然打断他：“不可以教小孩子撒谎。”

“好吧。”佐藤直接投降，但还是为小团子争取道：“女生小小的就很可爱嘛 … 牛奶也不是那么重要 …… ”

小团子也认真的对小田说：“团团要像妈妈这样小小的爸爸才喜欢！对吧爸爸！”

“ …… ”

佐藤故作镇定地落跑，扔下一句：“我去给你母亲端晚餐过来。”

见他落荒而逃，小田有几分想笑，却不好表露出来。她接过佐藤的工作，把肉碾碎，和米饭一起喂入小团子口中，见她胡乱嚼了几下就吞，皱着眉一下一下给她数着咀嚼次数。

佐藤由着女儿胡来，纠正坏习惯的任务总是落在小田头上，为此小田还问佐藤是不是故意要让自己被小团子讨厌。这样问了之后，小田得到了一只急着要发誓证明自己清白的笨蛋佐藤。

“唔嘛唔嘛 … 麻麻 … 粑粑今天早桑偷偷亲你惹，团团四不四要有弟弟了？”

呃 … 小田的手僵在空中。

这个小家伙从哪里听说这些东西的？

“麻麻 … 团团想要弟弟！”

“可是团团每天让妈妈这么操心，再生一个弟弟，妈妈会更累的。吃饱了吗？来擦擦嘴，还有，女孩子吃饭的时候不可以讲话，很不礼貌哦。”

“可爸爸说没关系 … 我吃饱了！”

佐藤端着晚餐过来，隐约听到小团子提了自己一句，眉心隐隐作痛。

小田睡了一整天，因此佐藤给她配的菜都很清淡，容易消化。团团坐在两人中间，一会儿抓抓妈妈的衣服，一会儿玩玩爸爸的刀，在小田用完晚餐前就打起了呵欠。

她爬到佐藤的腿上，佐藤稳稳地抱着她，左手不徐不疾地继续吃饭。小田吃完，他也刚好放下勺子。

一家三口走上甲板，船上已经亮起了灯，天空像块深蓝色的幕布，“火焰号”虽大，在海上却如同一粒火苗，似乎随时都可能熄灭。

小团子趴在佐藤肩头，已经快睡着了，小田解开风衣披在她身上，催促佐藤走快点，免得小团子着凉。

佐藤见小田只穿着单薄的睡衣，瘪了瘪嘴，不敢开腔。

为了避免小团子在小田睡觉、佐藤办公时无人照顾，她稍大一点，佐藤就在羽贺和横山的休息舱旁边给她布置了一个小房间。

见她已经睡着，佐藤坚定地走向她的小卧室。卧室里充满了佐藤这个直男老父亲的爱和关怀，岛上买得到的小玩具，小裙子，这里都有；粉色的窗帘，粉色的床单被套，连墙也被刷成了粉色。

他动作很轻，但在放下小团子的时候，还是不小心惊动了她。

“爸爸 … 团团不想一个人睡觉。”

小田坐在床边，抚摸她脑袋，问：“要不然今晚和妈妈睡？”

佐藤一愣，心情很不美丽。

小团子摇摇头：“团团想要弟弟 … ”

“嗯 …… 过两年，横山或者羽贺有了小孩，就有弟弟妹妹陪你玩了。”

小田找到了完美的解决方案。

“可是羽贺说妈妈会给团团生弟弟 … ”

“这 …… ”

“以后会有的。”

父亲坚定的语气似乎终于让小团子放下心来，她眨眨眼睛，很快又睡着了。

小田给她盖好被子，亲了亲她柔嫩的小脸。佐藤在门口等她一起离开，路过一扇窗，不自觉地看向窗外，今晚的星星很美。

“想看星星吗？”

“诶？”

“一起看星星。”

佐藤转了个方向，朝船舱尽头走去。

甲板上还挺热闹，羽贺和横山都在甲板上坐着看星星，喝酒。看到佐藤走上甲板，大家正要喊他，个别眼神好的已经看到尾楼的船舱里又走出一个人来。

哎呀，船长和他的小妻子来甲板上约会了。

众人心照不宣地朝二位挥挥手，默契地朝船首移动，将这片区域留给夫妻俩。

船尾的视角很好，整条船上的灯光尽收眼底，大家喝着酒，唱着歌，欢闹的声音从船首传来，小田不禁莞尔。

今夜的星星也很美，一颗颗点缀在夜幕中，美得让人为之惊叹。

“在这里可以看到父亲，不知道哪一颗星星是父亲。”

“嗯？”

“人死后会变成星星。父亲说他看到了你的母亲，孤零零的，他想去陪着她，所以就走了。”

“这样啊 …… ”

被赋予了这样的意义后，这片星空突然温馨起来，如同万家灯火闪耀。

小田抬头寻找着属于父母的星星，突然指着一处说：“你看！那里有两颗，挨得很近的，很亮很亮的！会不会是父亲和母亲？”

“哪里？”

佐藤眯着眼睛往小田指的方向看，到处都是星星，不知道她指的哪里。

“那里啊！”

佐藤靠过去，顺着她的指尖往空中看，怎么也看不到靠得很近的两颗星星。

“没看到。”

“你 … ”

小田急急地转头，却意外碰到佐藤的鼻尖。

佐藤不知何时弯下腰，脸离小田只一指宽的距离。他觉得唇间一热，一阵女性的幽香浮动在鼻周，见小田往后退了两步才反应过来 —— 刚刚被小田亲到了。

两人突然都不说话了，也不看星星。

一阵沉默后，船首那边突然放起了烟花，虽然只是很简单的样式，小田却看得着迷。

佐藤见她喜欢，美滋滋地炫耀：“这是小团子和我做的，我们今天去火药库的时候，我教团团 … ”

“火药库？”

“没有，我没有说火药库。”

“船长，你把一个两岁的孩子，带到火药库里去！？”

“不是，火药库很安全的，我们防爆系统一直都是海上最先进的 … ”

“防爆？会爆炸的？你带小团子去那种地方？”

小田顿时失去了观星的兴致，佐藤懊恼地跟在她身后，像做错事的孩子一样一声不吭地随她回房间。

“你 … ”

“我错了！”

“你就不担心她吗？她才两岁啊 … 她将来还有很长很长的时间，可以慢慢了解船上的事情不是吗？”

小田在房间中来回踱步，长吁短叹，她有一肚子话想提醒佐藤，但从他脸上看到不高兴和委屈，像极了团团被说教的时候，心又软了下来。

真是 … 拿他们两个没办法。

佐藤偷偷看小田，见她的怒火似乎平息了，想说点什么又害怕面对新一轮的批评。他背上一寒，不由自主地连打两个喷嚏，把小田的注意力吸引了过来。

“着凉了吗？”

“没有！”

“我去叫医生。”

“不用！”

佐藤挡在门口，手里的刀拄在地面上，晃来晃去，他小声嘀咕：“睡一觉就好 … ”

佐藤不喜欢吃药。平时受伤都不会吭一声的，偶尔喝一次药他却会关起门来跟小田求饶。不是睡一觉就好，就是过几天就好，给他吃糖都不管用，他就是讨厌喝药。

“感冒好之前不准靠近小团子，也不要回这边来。”

小田没有多说，从靠窗那一侧上床躺好。

佐藤洗漱一番，脱掉衣服，也躺上床，小田已经睡着了。

他借着窗外的星光偷看妻子，抿着嘴傻笑。

平静的夜晚被一阵急促的敲门声打断。

佐藤睁开眼，视线里一片漆黑令他有些不安，但怀里的温度与气息让他迅速镇定下来，右手搂紧了妻子，另一只手去拿刀，朝门外问道：“谁？”

“船长，我们刚刚捞到一个人，身份可疑，您 … 您方便吗？”

是横山的声音。

佐藤放开刀，松了口气。

“把人带到休息室，再叫一班守夜的兄弟加强戒备，你在这里保护小田。”

横山的刀术一流，船上的近身搏斗无人能出其右。羽贺与他一智一勇，在海军那里也是赫赫有名的人物。

小田不知何时醒了过来，显然是听到了两人的对话，她推了推佐藤的胸膛，让他放开自己，佐藤翻身起床，一边穿衣一边说：“你先睡，横山在门外，有事喊他。”

“嗯 … ”小田双手紧抓着被褥，对他说：“船长小心。”

佐藤点点头，提着刀朝休息室去。

休息室的角落里，七八个“火焰号”的船员围成一个弧形，地上有一片水渍，在弧形的中间躺着一个昏迷不醒的人。

这个人不知在海里泡了多久，一张脸惨白惨白的，但他生得英俊，苍白的脸色只让他看起来更加俊美，像故事里落难的王子。

他的脸与他父亲如出一辙，佐藤一眼就确定了他的身份，但不好让这个人的身份曝光。

“你们去甲板上巡逻，留意船舷有没有可疑的痕迹。我有些话要单独问这个人。”

佐藤支开了旁人，抄起刀鞘在生田肚子上戳了几下，不一会儿生田就吐了一堆水出来，缩成一团干呕个不停。

“呼 …… 我死了？”

他四肢伸展开，修长的体型，结实的肌肉，都令他看起来十分迷人。

佐藤问：“你怎么在这里？这里离西海还有段距离。”

“诶？”

对方没有点明自己身份，言语中却无比肯定自己的出身，生田不由得仔细打量起眼前这人。

他眼神忧郁，冷漠又不耐烦，看得出他平时就不爱笑；他头发过肩，刘海有些遮眼，嘴角微抿，大概是个隐忍克制的人；他左手拄着一柄 … 刀？是左撇子？右手的手腕虽然缠着厚厚的布条，却不像是受过伤，大概是天生的左撇子吧。

左撇子，面瘫 —— “火焰号”船长佐藤优！

没想到自己竟然被他捡到了。生田揉了揉脑袋，顺势把脸上沾着的头发抹开，他坐起来，肚子一阵闷疼。

“船长有吃的吗？我饿得很。”

佐藤挥挥手，休息室外一阵脚步声后，船员端着一碗面进来。

“晚上只有这个，我女儿吃的汤面。”

“噗 …… ”

这个杀人不眨眼的家伙居然有女儿了？

生田想笑，但一笑肚子就疼，他怎么也想不出佐藤会和人结婚生子，对方不会是个女海盗吧？

佐藤不耐烦地催促：“你吃不吃？”

生田赶紧双手接过来，感激之情溢于言表，他的笑容比这一室的灯光还要明媚，与浑身散发冷气的佐藤形成了强烈的对比。

身为西海赫赫有名的生田将军的独子，这位小少爷没少让他父亲头疼。在心爱的青梅竹马与贵族成亲后，他就从父亲的眼皮子底下消失了。

没想到消失数年的小少爷竟然会出现在这里，佐藤一时难以判断其中是不是有什么阴谋。

他让生田先吃着，回了趟卧室。

小田还醒着，见他回来，问道：“怎么了？有危险吗？”

她靠床而坐，被子盖住胸口，头发柔顺地绕过脖子垂在胸前，肩膀露了一点在外，透着一分随性，九分性感。

佐藤打开衣柜，从小田的那边拿了一件薄薄的外套，抖开了，走到她身边。

小田推脱道：“不用啦 … 房间里又不冷 … ”

固执的船长根本不听，小田只好无可奈何地往前倾身，让他把外套给自己披好。

佐藤这才满意地折回衣柜处，拿了一套自己的衣服。

离开前他叫小田不用等他，但不知道什么时候开始，这样半夜起来处理事情的时候，不论多晚回来，小田都在静静地边看书边等他。

有人牵挂着的感觉真好。

再度返回休息室，生田已经吃好喝好了。他随意地翘着腿，一甩一甩的，一副落魄公子哥儿的模样。

真是个风骚的家伙。佐藤内心吐槽。

生田见他抱着一套衣服，眼睛一亮：“给我的吗？”

佐藤没有回答，直接扔给他。

生田脱下湿漉漉的衣服，佐藤本想回避，但他都没有不好意思，自己有什么不能看的？于是就这样盯着他换衣服。

不得不说，生田细皮嫩肉的，肌肉还是练得不错。不知道这几年他都经历了什么。

念及此，佐藤问：“你为什么离开达萨克岛？”

“你不觉得一直在一个地方呆着很没意思吗？”

“以你父亲的权势，你想要什么都能被满足。”

“哈哈哈哈 … ”

生田笑着逃避这个话题，佐藤这才反应过来，他心爱的人与贵族联姻，其中他父亲扮演了什么样的角色，似乎不言而喻。

将军拥有权力和军队，贵族有名望与金钱。他扶植一个外人入赘达萨克岛的名门贵族，比让自己儿子入赘划算多了。更何况，如果那位贵族的兄弟出点意外，他本族的财产也毫不例外归他所有。

“你出身显赫，何必在海上闹得如此狼狈。”

佐藤十分不解。他与小田成亲后，逐渐厌倦了海上的生活。在女儿出世后，更是想与她们平平安安地度过一生。

他自己一人，吃苦也好受伤也罢，只要不死，什么处境都挨得。但他不希望妻子和孩子陷入困境，如果能选择出身的话，哪怕在荒岛上耕地捕鱼，也好过在海上漂泊。

他见生田已经换好衣服，从口袋里摸出一颗果子扔过去。

“东方小岛的果子，很好吃，抢来的。”

“咦？你这家伙还不赖嘛！”

生田接过果子，咬了一口，果然汁水充沛，酸甜可口。

“人不能决定自己的出身，但是能决定自己要成为什么样的人。海盗杀人，海军就不杀人吗？终究是看自己在乎什么，想要保护的是什么。”

生田笑着说出这番话，目光飘向西边，不知想起了什么。

他吃完水果擦了擦嘴，道：“最近不要去西边。”

“你呢？”

“我得回去啊 … 离家太久了，有些人我都快不认识了。”

夜还没过去，生田就登上一艘小艇朝西去了。

佐藤目送他离开后才匆匆回房，小田果然还在等他。

佐藤换好衣服，问：“书看完了吗？”

轻轻合上书，小田带着一脸困倦回道：“嗯。”

她把书放在一边，往被子里缩了缩，懒得做多余的动作。佐藤给她盖被子的时候，碰到她温暖的肌肤，像是触电一样迅速弹开。

他常年四肢冰凉，又起床和生田聊了半夜，躺在床上都感觉到自己冷得像块冰。小田那边暖暖的，佐藤怕自己身上的寒气传过去，本来已经隔得够远，又再往后退了些。

他思绪凌乱难以入睡，家人的温暖，父亲的教诲，太阳群岛的羁绊，生田的洒脱，这些令他罕见地感到迷茫。

他是一个被生父抛弃的孩子，母亲在生下他后就去世了，抚养他长大的父亲也在他成年之前去世。后来他接回了小田，有了女儿，再次拥有家人的他变得越来越不像以前的自己。

今晚与生田的一番交流令他茅塞顿开。

出身并不重要，重要的是自己想守护的是什么。

“呼 …… ”

想通了一些事情，佐藤终于放松下来，眼皮渐渐沉重，呼吸也变得悠长缓慢。

身边的人在这个时候动了动，温暖的手贴上他冰凉的掌心，轻轻握住。

遇到生田后，“火焰号”又朝西行驶了七天。小团子骑在佐藤脖子上，看到远处的陆地，激动地问：“爸爸！我们要去那里吗！？”

“嗯。”

“太好了！我要吃零食！”

“如果你乖乖喝掉每天的牛奶，就可以吃一次零食。”

小田也在船首，看着不远处的陆地，想起自己刚被佐藤带走时，每次看到陆地都激动地想要靠岸，想要离这艘船越远越好。

而现在，她已经放弃那个念头了。

在拜德岛补给的第二天，小团子清晨突然发起烧来，小田探了她额头，心知小孩子发烧绝对拖不得，立即抱起小团子，喊了横山羽贺起床，急急忙忙去找佐藤。

房门一响，佐藤就醒了过来，见进来的是小田，下意识遮了遮。

小田抱着小团子到床前，语气焦急：“船长！团团发烧了，我们回船上找医生！”

佐藤看小团子脸颊红扑扑的，二话不说起身披上衣服，“我来抱吧。”

小田把小团子交给他，转身回自己房间换衣服，迎面遇上起床的羽贺与横山，简短地解释了一下，两人立刻分工，一人先去船上通知医生，一人跟着佐藤。

他们停歇的地方距离港口不远，三人到达港口时，横山和医生已经等着了。

医生看了看小团子的面部，检查了一下耳后，四肢以及身体，又听了她的呼吸，问了小田几个问题，随后放松了不少，对佐藤和小田说：“当下她需要好好休息，以及退烧。照顾时留心她有没有起疹子，如果有咳嗽、呕吐、腹泻，也需要警惕 …… 我在船上多年，对小儿的疾病实在没什么研究。最好是找岛上的医生看看。”

佐藤抱着烧成一团火似的孩子，脸色很差，把医生吓得讲完就躲去横山背后。

“羽贺，去找医生。我们回旅馆等。”

拜德岛并不大，破晓时分岛上的医生就已经全部聚在了旅馆。但和船上的老医生一样，他们也没有治疗小孩子的经验，拜德岛作为航海途中的中转和补给站，几乎没有一般人家定居在这，往来都是海盗或商人。

岛上的医生给了个建议：“往西一点，有一座稍大一点的岛屿，叫恩汀岛，那里有普通人定居。也有海军驻守。或许会有给寻常人家看病的医生能处理小孩子发烧。”

佐藤没有说话。

心知岛上的医生已经尽力了，小田让羽贺把医生们送出去，房间里只剩她和佐藤父女三人。

“要不 … ”

“我去。”

“ … ”

船上的人都知道，佐藤有意避开往西航行。拜德岛往西，就是生田将军的势力范围，换句话说，离达萨克岛不远。

“火焰号”在拜德岛的补给需要佐藤一一确认，他无法抽身离开。

小田手掌贴在小团子的脸颊上，小团子从早上起就一直在睡觉，乖得令人心疼。

“让羽贺陪我去吧，团团烧退了我们就回来。”

佐藤虽然知道这是当下最好的解决办法。可忍不住要埋怨：“小团子又不是你一个人的孩子。”

“要是你平时纵容她的时候有做父亲的自觉就好了。”

小田将小团子抱过来，眼里的担忧令佐藤心里一软，说道：“我一起去。”

“船长 … 现在不是任性的时候。你又不会看病，我照顾她，羽贺保护我们，没事的。”

佐藤自讨没趣，拄着他的刀鞘，“咚咚咚”地去隔壁找羽贺谈话了。

午前，羽贺就带着小田母女前往恩汀岛。

恩汀岛的确很大，港口上除了来往贸易的商人，还有很多本地的居民。远远看见熟悉的海军制服，小田恍惚中以为回到了达萨克岛。

羽贺先打听好了医生的位置，然后抱着小团子，带小田来到镇上一处安静的街道。

按说午后无论如何也不会安静成这样，小田有些心慌，越往街道尽头走，那份不安越强烈。

“羽贺，我们离开这里好不好？”

小田拉住羽贺，突然颈后一痛，失去了意识。

突然发生的变故让羽贺打起了十二分精神，他紧张地盯着小田背后的身影。

那个击晕了小田的人饶有兴致地打量着羽贺怀里的小孩，眼神冰冷。

羽贺一瞬间有种面对佐藤时的感觉，那种漠视生命的眼神，冰冷得令人恐惧。

“这是小田和佐藤的孩子对吗？”

他揉了揉眉心，仿佛在苦恼着什么，随即一笑：“麻烦你和她跟我走一趟了。”

羽贺猜到这人是奔着佐藤而来，冷静地拒绝：“我不会离开小姐的。”

“放心，我不会伤害她，只要你带着这个孩子跟我走。”

羽贺摸出腰边的枪，沉默不语。

街道两旁的小巷中，穿着海军制服的人渐渐将羽贺包围，他与这些人僵持了片刻，终于把枪放了回去，妥协了。

“不可以伤害小姐。我需要岛上最好的医生。枪我要留着防身。”

眼前高大的男人似乎完全不在意，他挥挥手遣散了自己的手下，笑起来像个温和的长者，仿佛哄自己的孩子一般对羽贺说道：“跟我走吧，如果逃跑你们都会死的。”

羽贺不知道他要如何安置小田，问：“你打算把小姐 … ”

“哦，暂时用不着她，我有个手下可是很喜欢很喜欢这个小姑娘呢。”

他讲起话来像个寻常中年人，但挺直的身姿处处透着压迫感，不难猜测这是个军人 … 而且是高层。

羽贺抱着小团子跟在他身后，虽然对方暂时没有对他们怎样，但他不敢掉以轻心。

他们一路前行，男子的身份也浮出水面。

他根本没有要掩饰什么，大方的走在街上，引来恩汀岛居民们的欢呼：“生田将军！！！”

“是将军！！！”

“将军来岛上了！”

作为西海最强大的海军将领，生田将军不论是实力还是脸，都深受百姓喜爱。百姓爱戴他，起码在他和他军队的保护下，西海很少被海盗骚扰。

除了 10 年前发生在达萨克岛上，“火焰号”船长屠杀居民的惨案。

生田将军阔步向前，与羽贺随意聊着：“佐藤都有这么大个孩子了。我家那个没出息的小子，至今还不知道在哪里混呢。”

羽贺听闻将军的独子因为心上人与贵族联姻，伤心之下离开了达萨克岛，多年来在海上渺无音信，换作一般人家的父亲，想必会十分牵挂。

但眼前这个人绝对不会，羽贺坚定心神，防止自己放松警惕。

“你说，这个岛上的人要是知道你抱着佐藤的小孩，会不会当着我的面要杀了她替十年前那桩命案复仇？”

羽贺心跳骤然加速，但稍一想就冷静了下来：“我只是个无关紧要的船员，你要威胁我们船长，只有抓住这个孩子才行，所以你暂时不处理小姐，因为这个孩子对船长来说更加重要。”

生田将军笑着捏了捏自己的胡须，赞道：“这是个显而易见的事实，但是在我的领地，在我面前能保持冷静，心思活络，不愧是佐藤的左膀右臂啊。”

“虽说你公开的身份是智囊，但枪也使得不错吧？你随身只带了枪，肯定对枪术极其自信，有机会指导下我们的火枪队吧？”

羽贺懒得搭理他。

一路上生田将军毫无防备地将背后暴露给他，但羽贺知道四周肯定有人盯着自己，自己的手再快，也快不过盯梢的那些人。

他暗中记下路线，但也没有什么好记的，将军的府邸就那么光明正大地坐落在街上。羽贺仿佛是将军的客人一般，被请进了府中，绕过几条长廊，最终被安置在了偏僻的房间里。

“医生立刻就来，这里安静，适合养病。不过，你们如果试图逃走，将会是死路一条。”

将军没有进屋，说完就离开了。

羽贺有些受宠若惊，没想到他会一路把自己送到房里。他把小团子放在床上，摸了摸她额头，心中充满了担忧。

这是个陷阱，如果船长过来，恐怕九死一生。但他知道船长肯定会来，所以还是要想办法自救。

羽贺在将军府十分配合，他从不迈出房间，也不四处观察，只是在房间陪着小团子。

两日后，小团子烧退了，医生也不往这边来了。羽贺才开始琢磨离开这里的办法。

他所在这个院落无人把守，以他的听觉，有人在附近走动必然能够察觉，在早晚最容易进行人员更替的时间，四周一片寂静，只能说明将军将防守的力量放在了外部。

头疼啊 …

而且他们的饮食被动了很小的手脚，简单的说就是吃不饱，没力气。

小团子大病初愈，喝奶吃菜根本无法满足身体需要。羽贺自己也觉得身体不如以往强健，就算逃出去，也不一定能绕过追捕。

“羽贺 … 我们被关起来多久了？”

小团子坐着，把下巴搁在桌上，无精打采地重复这个问题。

她一向调皮，在这里被困实在难受。尽管如此她还是听羽贺的话，不离开这个房间。

“差不多五天了。”

羽贺摸了摸自己的下巴，那里长出了一截胡茬，实在是不好看。早知道不如像横山那样随身准备一把匕首，起码还能刮刮胡子。

“妈妈呢？”

“我也不知道 … ”

“爸爸肯定会来救我们的。”

小团子拍了拍羽贺的肩膀，人不大，力气不小，把羽贺拍得肉皮生疼。

“你们心态挺好的嘛。”

门外传来一道陌生的声音，羽贺立刻护住小团子，心想：怎么我没有发现这个人的脚步声？

“是谁？”

羽贺手摸向腰间，打起十二分精神观察着来人。

黑暗中，一个年轻的男子推门进来。

他穿着破破烂烂的衣服，一头清爽的短发，脸上有受伤的痕迹，但这一点也不影响他的俊美。

他的轮廓渐渐和一个人重合，羽贺认了出来，毫不犹豫地拔出腰间的枪，这时那人举起手说：“等等，我是来救你们的。”

“我的脸让你产生了误会是吧 … 嗯，我知道我和父亲长得很像。不过，也就只有脸继承了他吧。”

生田解开腰间的口袋，扔给羽贺，里面是水和食物，难得的是有两人好几天不曾吃过的肉类，足够一大一小恢复点力气。

羽贺不敢相信他，生田也不知怎么办，解释道：“这是优的孩子对吧，你们再不回去，他就算明知道是陷阱，也会朝这里来。我父亲布了十几年的局把他引来 … 你自己想想，要帮我父亲对付你们船长，还是赶紧带上她离开。”

“十几年的局 … ？”

“嗯，有些意外。但对他来说，是意外的惊喜。快吃吧，小朋友才两岁，饿不得。说起来，这孩子真乖啊，不哭也不闹的 … ”

生田说着去摸她，她睁大眼睛，似乎感受到对方不是坏人，乖乖地喊道：“谢谢哥哥。”

说完补了一句：“哥哥你好帅啊 … ”

生田一顿，哭笑不得地揉了揉脸，但即使那样他还是很帅。

羽贺担心佐藤的安危，再坏的情况也不会比现在还坏，于是谢过生田，与小团子分食对方带来的食物。

生田也不急，这里没人盯着，这一大一小吃饱了才有力气离开，他自己也拿了一个面包啃起来，边吃边说：“正好我有个朋友在这里，我把你们送到他那，你们肯定有自己的办法联系到“火焰号”，对吧？”

“谢谢。”

小田不知道自己昏睡了多久。

她醒来过，立刻又被喂下药物再次沉睡，如此反复，她已经彻底失去了时间概念。

又要醒了，但小田一点也不高兴，看守她的人一旦发现她有醒来的迹象就会端着药汤立在一旁，只等自己醒来再灌下药物。

她的手脚恢复了知觉，接着身体也可以动了。脸上被什么东西贴着，暖暖的，痒痒的，即使不睁开眼也能感受到对方像抚摸小动物一样，充满怜惜。

“船长？”

声音能发出来。小田睁开沉重的双眼，想要看清楚面前的人，她目光逐渐恢复神采，与一双含着泪的温柔的眸子相望着。

不是佐藤。

小田缓缓闭上眼，接着那个人的轮廓在脑海里渐渐清晰，她再次睁眼，惊讶得声音都在颤抖：“石田？！”

她从床上弹坐起来，引起脑袋一阵涨疼，石田把她搂在怀里，亲吻她的额头，小田愣了一下，随即想推开他，但她四肢无力，只能偏开脸躲避石田。

这样做之后她被搂得更紧了，石田的吻印在她的脖子上，他炙热的气息像是要把她烫伤一般，一个个吻急促地落下。

“你回来了 … ”

他的声音哽咽着，吻也更加凌乱。他扯开小田的衣领，露出她雪白的肌肤，这样的美丽景色令他几欲发狂。

意识到自己的处境很糟糕，小田用手挡住胸前暴露的部分，以此隔开她和石田，并试图唤醒他：“请、请不要这样 … 石田 …… 别这样 … ”

石田将她手腕捉住，低头继续在她身上留下自己的印记。

他紧紧贴着小田的身体，轻轻摩擦，喉咙发出低沉满足的叹息。

小田和佐藤结婚数年，哪会不知道石田在做什么，她慌乱之间拿起手边的东西，用力砸在石田头上。

“痛！”

石田吃痛后动作停了下来。

他揉着头，摸到一处湿热 …… 被砸出血了。

小田握紧手里的“武器”，看着石田：“你、你没事吧？我只是想让你停下来 … 你疼不疼？”

“疼啊 … 都流血了。”

石田往后退，转过身去窸窸窣窣地整理了一下，小田见他动作，习惯性地看向别处，问：“这是哪？达萨克岛吗？我怎么会在这里？”

石田不自然地走到床边，熟练地摸出绷带，给自己脑袋缠上，一边缠一边说：“这里是恩汀岛，离达萨克岛不远，离拜德岛更近。这边的土地比较便宜，我买了块地在这边种小麦，雇了人打理，收成了制成面粉专供我们店做面包。”

面包店 … 还开着吗？小田突然回忆起她与面包店的点点滴滴。她在面包店里生活了 17 年，而现在她离开那里也已经十年了。时间改变了她太多太多，面包店和石田都还在，她却回不去了。

石田缠好绷带，手艺看起来不太好，但血已经止住。他端了凳子坐下，和小田保持着距离，说：“我五天前来岛上，准备明天回达萨克岛。天黑时有人敲门，我打开门发现你倒在地上，四周也没有别的人 …… 我还以为你一直知道我在这里，才这么巧倒在我门口 … ”

“我 …… ”

小田想起自己晕倒前的事情，对女儿的担心立刻揪紧了她的心脏。

“石田 … 你认识岛上的医生吗？我 … 我的孩子生病了，我晕倒之前正带着她找医生。你能帮我找找孩子吗？我很担心她 … ”

石田神色略惊，转念一想这么多年了，小田有孩子也不奇怪，于是点点头：“我等会儿去问问岛上有名的几位医生，正好我要出门一趟。你安心在这里养伤吧。有消息我就回来通知你。”

小田稍微心安，周身涌起阵阵疲乏，不自觉往被窝里缩了缩。她被佐藤宠着这么多年，困了就睡，饿了就吃，一点也不含糊。

石田无奈地替她盖好被子，离开之前，不甘心地问道：“你还是会离开的对吗？”

小田没有回答。

石田轻轻摸着脑袋，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

正好敲门声响起，他老大不情愿地去开门，心想今天事儿还真多，打开门看到一张疲惫却英俊的脸，想到自己现在脑袋开花的惨状，更不高兴了。

“你怎么来了？不是不回家嘛？我这里不欢迎你。”

生田的状态很糟糕，他昨夜带着羽贺跟小团子出逃，白天躲躲藏藏，见天黑了才敢出来。他也不废话，把羽贺跟小团子推进来，说：“这是我好朋友，你们在这里休息休息，接下来就自己想办法。我得溜了，父亲肯定知道我回来了！”

石田拦住他：“等等，说清楚，这两个人是谁？你别给我招麻烦行不行？”

生田急着要走，说道：“你就让他们住一晚，他们有办法自己离开的。我这不是看你正好来恩汀岛，才冒险把他们救出来的嘛！”

羽贺打量着石田。一个普普通通的年轻人，眼神明亮，却似乎藏着什么东西。他只扫了自己和小团子一眼，尽管是第一次见，却没有足够的好奇。要么他对生田十分信任，无论自己和小团子什么身份，他都不在意，要么 … 他知道自己是谁。

“既然不方便，我和小团子就换个地方歇脚好了。我把小团子安顿好，今晚就联系她父亲，一个晚上而已，不会有什么问题。”

出于安全考虑，羽贺萌生了退意，生田虽然有一副少爷脾气，但他知道羽贺是“火焰号”的智囊，他或许真的有别的计划，于是准备答应他先离开。

他后退一步，正要转身，身体碰到了一堵墙一般的坚硬物体。生田将军冰冷地俯视着他，从他眼神中看到恐惧，这才笑了。

生田将军的笑容温暖祥和，却让羽贺浑身发冷，他不敢耽搁，立刻挡在小团子身前，摸出枪来对准生田将军。

生田将军即使在这种时候也一点不慌乱，他把生田敲晕，手法熟练得令人惊叹。然后面对羽贺的枪口，不屑地笑了笑。

“羽贺！！！！”

身后传来小团子的声音，羽贺回过头，发现石田的匕首正抵在小团子的脖子上。

“团团！！！”

羽贺大惊，重新握稳枪，喊道：“叫他放开团团！我们跟你走！”

生田将军只是淡淡地说：“我说过，敢逃只有死路一条，你们为什么不听呢？”

石田手上稍稍用力，平静地看向羽贺，说：“放下枪。”

团子从小调皮，但父母和叔叔们都宠着她，除了她自己，还没有别人让她吃过痛。她脖子火辣辣地疼，眼泪“哗啦”地一下掉下来，但她没有哭喊，越是害怕越要冷静，不该讲话就闭上嘴，父亲从小这样教她。

羽贺再次面临选择，当他心力憔悴，权衡之下要放弃抵抗时，将军嗤笑一声，嘲讽道：“别把自己看得太重要，真以为我不敢杀她？”

将军的目光越过羽贺，看向那个有着熟悉面容的小孩子，对石田说：“杀了吧。”

话刚落地，锋利的匕首已经划过了两岁孩童的脖子。鲜红的血液喷洒在房间里，羽贺被溅了一身的血，他怔怔地看着小团子含着泪，双手痛苦地在空中乱抓。

接着他脖子传来一阵剧痛，很快，什么都不知道了。

将军收起刀，把羽贺的头踢给石田，说：“把这个扔港口去，那个小孩送到我府上。”

石田擦着匕首，问：“尸体也有用吗？”

“她的脸挺可爱，你看，像不像佐藤？”

石田自然一眼就认出那张和佐藤一模一样，只是更小更柔和的脸。他极其厌恶地扯了一块布把她的脸遮起来，这张脸令他想起十年前，面无表情与自己说话时的佐藤。

那视人如蝼蚁的眼神，像一根针扎在石田的心上。

“小少爷呢？”

他不去看地上的两具尸体，转而问起了生田怎么处理。

将军似乎早有打算，说：“就在你这里呆几天吧。事情结束后我再带回去慢慢和他说道。对了，小田有没有说起佐藤什么？”

“没有。”

“看好她，佐藤知道她的秘密，一定会来救她。你不会想再次失去她吧？”

“可是十年前，为什么要让佐藤带走她呢？当时把佐藤抓起来不能解决问题吗？”

将军眼中闪过一丝不悦，仍然耐心向石田解释：“如果当时捉住佐藤，他可能会选择玉石俱焚，那个秘密也就没人知道了。小田被他带走，必然是安全的，所以我不让你去找她，以免打草惊蛇。没想到他躲了我十年，那个秘密也藏得极深 … 只能用小田威胁他了。”

石田大惊：“不可以！将军！不能伤害她！”

将军背过身去，留下最后一句话：“我不会伤害她的，小田只是引诱佐藤上钩的饵罢了。我知道你喜欢她，要不怎么会让你这个时候过来呢？放心吧。”

几日来小田一直浑浑噩噩，瞌睡都睡尽了，加上担心女儿和羽贺，这次睡了没多久就醒了。

“石田？”

没有回应，小田没想太多，之前石田说过有事要出门。她提着灯，走出卧室，空气中淡淡的血腥味引起了她的警惕。

不是陈旧的血液那种腐烂发臭的味道，是很新鲜的 … 新鲜到还带着温度的，血液的气息。

石田的家里怎么会有这种味道 …

小田一边在房里寻找着气味的来源，一边搜寻着可疑的线索。

血腥味在进门处较为浓郁，但地面没有一丝血迹。这不代表着自己的鼻子出了错，而是血迹被人处理过了。之所以这么坚持这个判断，得益于佐藤总是在睡前讲一些乱七八糟的东西 … 虽然她也没有很大兴趣要听他讲，但听得多了还是记住了一些。

毫无疑问，石田有事情瞒着自己。

小田放慢了脚步，打量起这间屋子。与岛上的平民百姓没有什么不同，石田的这间屋子有着宽敞的空间，两间卧室。她看了另外一间卧室，没有发现异常，又折回来仔细观察。

在两个卧室之间，有种说不出的怪异感。

她回到自己休息的卧室，看了下房间的大小，又去另一个卧室，记下大概的位置和空间。如此返回客厅一看，两间卧室之间的距离似乎藏着玄机。

“火焰号”上也有着类似的机关，佐藤曾向她一一介绍，小团子会走路后，小田几乎把船上每个暗室都打开过。

她摸索着墙壁，不一会儿就在边缘摸到一处机关。轻轻按压，推动，一个只有卧室一半大小的房间出现在她眼前。

她心里疑惑不解，为什么石田的房间会有这种密室？

“石田你个王八蛋！”

“诶？”

一片漆黑的房间突然响起另一个人的声音，小田被吓了一跳。那个声音，虽然很久没有听到 … 但一定在哪里听到过。

她举起灯，照亮了那个人的脸庞。

“生田少爷？”

生田看清了来人，他怎么也没想到会在这里遇到小田，忙问：“小田！？你和石田又在一起了吗？”

他只知道小田从达萨克岛失踪，从此再无音讯，他后来替好友四处打听，也全然没有线索。

没想到石田已经找到她了。

小田也很惊讶，生田怎么会在这里？而且看起来像是 … 被囚禁了？

“生田少爷 … 你怎么 …… ”

小田上前查看他手上的锁链，取下发间的一根针，小心地插进锁孔转动。手指感觉着锁芯的变化，尝试了几个呼吸后，她停了下来：“不行 … 还是需要钥匙。对了，你怎么在这里？”

“石田那个混蛋把我关起来了！我得去告诉优 … 他女儿和手下被我那个混账父亲抓走了！”

“优 … ”小田重复了一遍，胸口一紧，追问道：“那个孩子呢？”

“我不知道，我被父亲打晕了！他肯定会利用孩子引诱优到岛上来！”

“他为什么要这么做？”

“优身上有‘老鬼’留下的藏宝图，父亲无意间得知线索，十年来一直在暗中关注‘火焰号’的行踪。他年纪大了，不想等了，一直都在准备着收网 … 所以我才叫他不要来西海啊！”

“你见过船长？”

“见过一面，他是个不错的家伙。我得弄清楚他的孩子在哪儿 … 然后联系他，叫他不要上当 …… ”

小田失神地看着面前的人，说不震惊是假的。她一直以为佐藤不愿意靠近西海是怕自己离开他，或者阻止自己联系石田。没想到他背负着这样沉重的秘密 … 被生田将军盯了十年，他一个人怎么承受得了？

“我帮你。”

小田不假思索地决定要帮生田，这也关系到羽贺和小团子的安全。

话说另一边，小田三人失踪后，“火焰号”就悄然在恩汀岛附近停靠好，船上的年轻人一波接一波地上岛打听情报。

很快佐藤就知道，羽贺和小团子被带进了将军府，而小田依然下落不明。他一边等着小田的消息，一边下了一道命令，让横山带一队人马前往达萨克岛，请两位客人来。

过了几天，他听说羽贺和小团子被人救走，但顾忌着小田的安危，始终不敢轻举妄动，直到远远的看到羽贺的头被挂在海军船首，才忍无可忍。

手下将达萨克岛的两位贵客带到佐藤面前，那位年轻的贵族吓得瑟瑟发抖，不停地求饶。反而是他的妻子，虽然害怕却一声不吭，即使在这样的境地，她贵族的气质也不打折扣，与她丈夫简直云泥之别。

佐藤轻轻一挥手，那位贵族的脑袋便“咚”地一声落在了甲板上。谱久村大惊之下，脸色惨白，不知道自己是不是也将面临同样的下场。

佐藤看了她一眼，喊来横山：“把这位带下去，这颗头明天中午放到将军的床上，不要偷偷摸摸的，丢人。”

他左手紧握着刀，越是愤怒越是要冷静 —— 他的妻子和孩子还下落不明，现在不过是第一回合，一定要沉住气。

他锐利的目光投向岛上，杀气腾腾。

石田没有接到将军的通知前，一日三餐地伺候着生田，他很是不解：“你为什么要和将军对着干呢？将军设计捉拿海盗是为民除害啊，你从中作梗想过被海盗虐杀的冤魂没有？”

生田对这个将军的脑残粉失望透顶，懒得与他辩嘴，只默默地吃东西。

石田见他不理睬自己，心里不是滋味，偷偷将自己知道的一个情报分享给他：“‘火焰号’捉了谱久村夫妇，今天中午谱久村大人的脑袋被送到了你父亲的床上。为了谱久村夫人的安全，海军正在调整装备，可能很快就要开战了。”

“圣！？”

生田急了，捉着石田的衣襟问：“你说清楚！怎么好好的优会捉圣去船上！”

“就 … 将军杀了他的手下和女儿，他一怒之下就以牙还牙呗？他在海上作恶就应该想到有这样一天啊。早点认罪伏法不就没事了？”

“什么时候的事？昨天他们两个不是还好好的吗？”

“那个海盗用枪指着将军的脑袋，我只好用孩子威胁他把枪放下。但将军命令我杀掉那个孩子，我想，死在佐藤手上的无辜百姓不知道有多少，光是达萨克岛就十几人啊。然后脑子一热就 … ”

“你杀了那个孩子？她才两岁啊！你怎么下得了手！”

石田心里一软，但想到双方的立场，又坚定了眼神：“怪就怪她是海盗的孩子！”

生田气得一脚踹上了石田胸口，吼道：“滚！”

石田被踹得脸色发青，想再说点什么，最终抿着嘴离开密室。小田见他脸色可怕，不敢搭话，等他离开后立刻去了密室。只见生田也是红着眼睛，像只狮子一样喘着粗气。

“怎么了？你们吵架了？”

生田想到那个混蛋就来气。

小田也不知该如何是好，搬了凳子在一边等他消气。

生田渐渐平静下来，想到谱久村在佐藤手里生死不明，只好拜托小田：“你能不能尽快想办法？我必须要离开这里 … 圣被优抓走了，我要去救她！”

“谱久村小姐 … 为什么？”

“石田那个王八蛋杀了优的女儿！优为了报仇肯定会用圣来威胁我父亲！”

小田问：“谁？杀了谁？”

“石田杀了优的女儿。我从父亲府上救了优的手下和女儿，本想送到这里来避一避，没想到石田早就和父亲串通一气 …… 我真是，我 … 都不知道怎么求他，才能让他放过圣。是我害了他女儿 … ”

听着生田的话，小田脸上的血色渐渐消失。

羽贺和小团子是被将军抓走的，那么自己会出现在这里也是将军的安排 …

可是 …

小田的大脑一片空白。

虽然是一次意外，但小团子的出现让她无数次的被治愈被救赎。

看着她一天天长大，偶尔会想一想，她以后会不会成为佐藤那样简单纯粹的人。比起自己这样软弱的母亲，在佐藤的培养下成长的小团子一定会比自己更适合在大海上生存吧。

或许再过十年，他们父女会一起在海上航行，自己在马苏卡岛上等着他们的信件，等着他们平安回岛。

这一生平平安安，也就圆满了。

可是 …

她再也看不到她平平安安地长大了。

许久没听到小田说话，生田朝她一看，见她满脸泪痕，惊讶之下突然串联起一些细节。

小田是佐藤出现后失踪的。

石田和父亲早已串通一气，那小田会出现在石田家里一定和父亲脱不了干系。

上一次小田听到自己的话，直接问“那个孩子” …

竟然 … 是这样。

面对佐藤，生田还有勇气承受他的愤怒。

但面对一言不发的小田，他只有无能为力。

“对不起 … ”

小田心里空荡荡的，但多年培养的危机意识让她勉强打起精神，提出建议：“你用我威胁石田放你离开，然后去找船长，告诉他不要过来。只要他不来，将军的筹码只有我，不会把我怎么样。”

“万一呢！要是连你也有什么意外，我怎么去见优！”

“带着我只会连累你也无法脱困。”

小田说着，取出贴身的单刃匕首交到生田手里，语气不容否定：“准备一下吧。”

恩汀岛的港口，“火焰号”明目张胆地与海军对峙着，石田见到对面的架势，有些吃惊，问将军：“他们准备在这里开战吗？这里是恩汀岛，岛上生活的居民怎么办？”

“海盗封锁了附近的海域，送是送不出去的。留在岛上反而可能有一线生机。”

“为什么海盗总是这么自私 … ”

为什么生田要为这群杀人狂违抗父亲，背叛朋友？

石田想不通。

“你如果担心岛上的居民，不如现在把你家那位客人带到这里来。佐藤投鼠忌器，一定不敢动手。”

“这、这 … 万一他宁可放弃小田，也要为女儿报仇呢？”

“不会的，他怎么舍得自己的妻子受伤呢。”

石田听到这句话，突然大汗淋漓，他不敢细想，但将军自顾自地继续说道：“他还不知道女儿被你杀了，之所以摆出这阵势，就是为了逼我交出小田。你看，他这么喜欢她，哪个女孩子不会心动呢。”

“将军！佐藤的孩子是 … ”

“当然是小田生的。”

“你不是说小田一直在船上做俘虏吗？”

“海盗强迫女性俘虏的故事你不会第一次听说吧？”

“可、可是 … ”

石田结巴半天也说不出一句完整的话来。

“去吧，把一切都告诉她。然后把她带到这里来。”

石田一脸灰败之色，脑子嗡嗡作响，迈着沉重的步伐返回自己家。

刚一开门就看到关着生田的密室被打开了，大惊之下冲过去，生田还在，但小田也在。

“这 … 生田你做什么！”

石田急忙上前，却被生田喊停：“站住！不然我真的会动手！你应该知道，小田一死，我父亲的阴谋就会粉碎，优一定会把整座岛轰成渣！”

“你有什么毛病啊！岛上的人跟你有什么过结你要这样害他们！”

“你能不能清醒一点？要害他们的是我的父亲！他不掳走优的孩子，优会找到这里来吗？这十年来优来过西海没有？你能不能用你脖子上那个东西想一想！”

“那你把小田放开好好说不行吗！你把匕首放下！”

“你把钥匙扔过来，我要去‘火焰号’。”

“你是不是疯了？你父亲现在正准备和海盗开战，你还去敌人的船上！你才应该好好用脑子想一想！”

“那我能怎么办！圣 … 圣在船上啊！哪怕用我自己的命去换她回来，我也得去！”

“你真的疯了！你去船上，将军要怎么对海盗动手！你就不能相信将军，他会把谱久村太太救出来的！”

“我心爱的人我自己来守护！”

石田脑子里的嗡嗡声突然消失了。

成为海军的线人，发现小田的秘密，接近小田，亲眼看着佐藤接走小田，漫长的等待 … 这十几年的画面在脑海里快速的闪过。

他好像明白将军所说“把一切告诉她”是什么意思了。

这简直比要他死还难受。

生田拿了钥匙，飞快的摆脱束缚跑了出去，小田看着眼前的人，悲从中来。

石田心一横，决定把自己知道的事情原原本本地告诉小田。

“事情从你的父亲找到宝藏开始。

我们是因为海盗而失去父母，被将军救下的孩子，有一年将军亲自出现在我们聚集的地方，告诉我们要找一个人。

他不知从哪得知‘老鬼’的女儿在达萨克岛，以及藏在那个女孩身后的记号，仅凭这两点，我们在岛上散开，寻找你的下落。

我是好几天没吃饭 … 想去偷面包的时候，正好看到 … 看到你换衣服 …… 发现了你身上的记号。然后 … 将军吩咐我一直在你身边，等佐藤出现，让他把你带走。

我 … 我很担心你被海盗欺负，但是将军说佐藤需要你找到宝藏，一定会保护好你。

而且为了避免打草惊蛇，将军不让我离开达萨克岛，我本来想偷偷去找你 … 但被将军发现了。他说一定会保护好你的安全 … 他说佐藤身边有他的部下，所以 … ”

“船长身边有将军的人！？”

从刚才的对话得知佐藤即将与将军开战，这种时候他身边的卧底一旦偷袭 … 小田握紧了拳。

石田低着头，说出自己的目的：“将军要用你牵制佐藤 … 我是来请你去港口的。”

小田此刻正想离开这个地方，却又担心佐藤因为自己而受到束缚 …

石田以为她害怕，忙说道：“我会一直在你身边的！不会让海盗伤害到你！”

小田突然理解生田的心情了，不与这个脑残粉多费口舌，“走吧。”

“火焰号”与海军遥遥相望，从数量上，“火焰号”无疑是绝对弱势的一方。

决战前，佐藤已经联系了太阳群岛的各船立刻回岛防御，等他的消息。如今他没有后顾之忧，手上还有谱久村这张牌，最好是可以换回妻子和孩子，如果一定要鱼死网破，他也不介意。

横山看着对面的船队，忧心忡忡，这还是“火焰号”第一次与正规军大规模的产生冲突。如果羽贺还在，一定会提出更好的办法吧 …

“我们在等什么？”

“等小田和团子。他一定会用她们来威胁我束手就擒。”

佐藤说着，瞥了一眼谱久村。他就是故意说给她听的。

将军用老婆孩子威胁我，那你身为达萨克岛的贵族，就要有被利用的觉悟。如果将军无法保护好岛上的贵族，这对他的职业而言将是无法抹掉的污点。

谱久村穿着单薄的衣服，被甲板上的风吹得面无血色。

海军那边突然动了起来，佐藤猜都能猜到，肯定是小田出现了，还好没有戴眼镜，不然自己可能会忍不住冲过去。

“横山，你去传个话。邀请将军来船上参观参观。”

如果对方过来，事情就还有挽回的余地。佐藤不想与军队发生冲突，尤其是这个位置离港口太近，炮火无情，难免牵连到无辜的百姓。

生田将军似乎无所畏惧，欣然答应了佐藤的邀请。于是他与部下，石田与小田就这样登上了“火焰号”。

等小田上了船，佐藤才悠哉悠哉地掏出眼镜，戴稳了看向数日不见的妻子。她瘦了，哭过，衣服 …… 怎么被撕坏了？

佐藤表情瞬间变了。

“将军的手下就是这样照顾我妻子的吗？”

生田将军一愣，看了看小田，顿时了然。笑着说：“年轻人的事情，我不好加以干涉。正好你的妻子失去了一个孩子，不如赶紧再生一个。”

直到此刻，佐藤才知道小团子遇难。

难怪海军甩出羽贺，挟持小田，却始终没有见到小团子。

一个鲜活的生命就这样永远离开了。

再也没有人骑在他脖子上，指挥着他去这去那了。

怪不得她哭过 …

他和小田的孩子 …

佐藤招来一名船员，吩咐道：“把谱久村带下去。”

谱久村似乎早已料到自己的下场，木然地看向将军。

虽然有着相似的轮廓，但那个人冰冷的眼里只有权力和地位，想必自己遇难对他而言不过是一个挑起纷争的借口。

佐藤抽出刀来，将鞘扔开，熟知她脾气的横山和小田同时喊道：“船长不可以！”

已经晚了，随将军上船的海军摆足了阵势，离佐藤最近的那一个已经咽了气。

将军对小田说：“你看，是他先动手的。”

然后拔出自己的佩刀指向佐藤，海军得令，一齐朝佐藤攻去。

“他不可能打得过将军的 … ”

石田在原地不动，他只需要看住小田，冲锋陷阵的事情一向轮不到他。

看到佐藤冷静地应对自己手下的进攻，将军满目放光，点着头称赞：“很不错。石田，你比他可差远了。”

被仰慕的将军大人这样说，石田脸上一热，心底却不认同。

自己从小无父无母，摸爬滚打，有口饭吃都不容易。佐藤是海盗的孩子，从小就耳濡目染，有一身本事不是理所当然吗？

眼下将军的火枪队还没有加入战斗，佐藤不可能再次把小田抢走的。想到这里，石田下意识挡在小田身前。

甲板上的打打杀杀传到谱久村耳中，一个又一个重物倒地的声音，令她心里不免生出畏惧来。

她双手被捆，口也被堵住，身后的人一直推着她往前，不知要去向何处。

战斗还在继续，佐藤像个不知疲倦的机器一样，重复着挥刀的动作。

他的身上也受了伤，胸前，脸上，手臂都渗着血，但他依然坚定地往前，一路清扫着挡住他去路的杂兵。

眼看他身上的伤口越来越多，小田顾不得自己安危，喊道：“船长！你不要过来了！”

佐藤看向她，张了张嘴，看口型似乎想说“不要”，但又怕说出来被骂，索性装作没听见，继续杀。

小田看他愣那一下就知道他明明听到了却故意装作没听到，但又拿他没办法，只怪平时骂得少，关键的时候这个人一点话都听不进去。

之前从石田和生田的对话里大致知道生田将军觊觎他身上的秘密很久了，小田不忍心看他一步步自投罗网。

虽然是夜里，但船上灯火通明，海军的火把把船上每个角落都照得分明。

佐藤的脸色不太好，想来这几日都没有好好休息，现在却硬撑着一路朝自己过来。

何必呢 …

不要再过来了 …

明明知道这是陷阱 …

小田低头，看见石田腰上别着的匕首。

那是佐藤与父亲一起制作的匕首，是父亲留给自己的礼物，自己又送给了石田。

她抽出匕首，对准了自己胸口。

背上与手心迅速出了一层薄薄的汗，指尖冰凉。

她最后看了佐藤一眼，那个人好像一直在看着自己 … 自然也看到自己手里的匕首所向。

“不！！！”

他不再漫不经心，几个起落，身边数人纷纷倒地。

可是来不及，小田没有给他时间，也没有给将军和石田反应的时间，将那把匕首送进了自己胸口。

“不要过来了，船长 … ”

佐藤的怒吼穿透了整个“火焰号”，谱久村抬头望向上方，不知发生了什么。她身后的船员突然靠近，温热的气息弥漫在耳边。

“别动。”

谱久村心中诧异，忍不住回头 —— 那个一直低着头的船员看着她，疲惫却明亮的双眼带着笑，问：“意外吗？”

生田！！！？

谱久村忍了多日的眼泪再也不受控制，生田将她口中的布团摘掉，替她解开双手的束缚，绳子还没扔开，就被谱久村一把抱住。

“怎么是你 … ”

她哭起来仍然是十几岁那样，令人心疼。

“是我。”

生田抱着她，问道：“和我一起离开好吗？”

此时甲板上的佐藤已经红了眼，他甚至不去挡海军的攻击，只是向前、向前。

终于他来到了将军面前，身边的海军都不敢动手，怕将军受到牵连。

将军握着刀，似乎在等着佐藤出手。

佐藤毫无预兆地提起刀，他的刀很快，只见一道白光闪过，刀刃便来到了将军的脖子上。

横山见状大惊失色：“船长！不可以！”

只是一个眨眼，形势就逆转了，将军握住他的手腕，将刀推开，笑着说：“左撇子？”

佐藤没理睬他，尽管左手被捉住，他还有右手。他一边与将军对峙，一边暗暗摸到腰后，刚握住藏在那里的枪，一阵剧痛从右臂传来。

他的胳膊仿佛炸开一般，右手的上臂仅剩短短一截，断开处血肉模糊，连骨头都碎成渣，滴着红色的血水。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

疼痛使他发出痛苦又凄厉的惨叫，他仿佛失去力气，一下跪坐在地上。

将军捡起他的断臂，打量一番，然后带着同情的目光投向佐藤。

横山见到佐藤断臂，惊恐地跌坐在地上，吓出了眼泪。

怎么会这样 …

“我知道你 … 很惊讶吗？我也很惊讶。佐藤是你母亲的姓，没想到小田那个疯子会救下她，还一直把你带在身边。”

“我当然知道你惯用右手，也知道你为什么突然改练左手 … ”

将军用他染血的刀，将佐藤右手腕上的布条轻柔地挑开，像是怕弄疼了他一般小心仔细地操作着。

佐藤用左手和牙齿将断臂处扎紧，血是止住了，可疼痛侵蚀着他的神经一刻也不曾停止。

他看着自己的手被将军抓住，看着将军一点点揭开自己的秘密，恐惧让他集中起精神，冷静地思索着之后的行动。

布条被揭开，将军放声大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

他眼里只有那两瓣幼稚的、像是涂鸦一般的樱花的花瓣。石田认得，那个花瓣，和小田身上的一模一样，唯一不同的是，小田身上有三瓣。

他这时才醒悟过来，原来都是假的 … 小田不仅仅是饵，她自己也是将军的目标，“老鬼”把宝藏的线索分别留给了女儿和养子，只要他们在一起，就能得到完整的藏宝图。

石田想通这点，悲从中来。他亲手把小田交给了佐藤，又亲手杀死了小田的孩子。

他听信将军的话，顾全大局不去寻找小田的线索，不去打听小田的消息。一别十年，再见面却是这样的结局。

“真是可惜，本来想杀了佐藤，小田就随你处置。”

将军的语气充满怜悯，他斜眼看着宛如失去了魂魄的石田，“哪怕是尸体呢？”

佐藤趁他不备，冲过去将他撞开，左手圈起小田，飞快地往后滚。

将军胜券在握，挥手让海军后退，仿佛看戏一般，远远看着那两人。

小田本已经没有力气，却在佐藤抱住她时抓紧了他衣襟。她看着佐藤的断臂，表情难掩忧伤。

佐藤也是。小田胸口的匕首插在骨头之间，深度已经伤及心脏，他没想到几日前普通的一次分别，竟然是和女儿的永别，再见面时，妻子也即将离去。

“对不起 … 我不该带走你。你在岛上可以和喜欢的人在一起，你可以每天都很开心，如果我不来，这一切都不会发生 … ”

小田的意识很飘忽，佐藤的话像是从极远的地方传来一般在她脑子里回荡，但她每个字都听的很清楚。

她想摸一摸他的脑袋，可是手臂无力抬起，连笑容都难以维持。

她的意识仿佛离开了身体，她看到佐藤抱着自己，脸上挂着眼泪。

她觉得有点冷，把脸靠在佐藤胸口，他的温度似乎让她暖了一点，又能开口说话了。

“船长 … ”

“下次 … 早一点来接我 … ”

“我 … 做面包 … 给你吃 … ”

她的手垂了下去，落在佐藤的左手上。

船上一片沉默，只有火把燃烧的声音。

佐藤抱着小田站起来，用尽力气喊道：“生田！！！！！”

将军突然警觉：“你想干什么！”

“轰！”

船身一阵晃动，从船底传来恐怖的爆炸声，一环接一环，响动停止时，甲板上已经弥漫起浓浓的黑烟。

伴随着火药炸开的声音，“火焰号“的船体燃烧起来，甲板上不知何时浇满了油，火势迅速蔓延，将军上前，佐藤却抱着小田往火里退。

“你以为这样就逃得掉吗！你带着她的尸体就能走远吗！这片海域已经被我的军队封锁！你根本逃不掉！”

佐藤的嘴唇已经没有一丝血色，但是他仍然紧紧抱着小田。

“我哪里也不去。就在船上，和我妻子一起 —— ”

他往后退了两步，来到甲板中间。那里有通往下一层的阶梯，整个船体已经燃烧起来，这里也不例外。

将军不敢继续往前，怒道：“你疯了！只要我一声令下，从你手里夺走小田易如反掌！”

佐藤懒得跟这个疯子讲话。他抱着小田，轻轻一跃。

火焰很快吞没了他们的身影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了。  
意识到自己的不足，根本撑不起自己设想的情节。  
哎…可惜了这个故事可以更有张力的。  
因为很多东西没交代清楚，只好简单说说了。
> 
> 整个设定是有很大的bug的。  
唯一的he是ponpon。  
佐藤一家全灭。  
横山是将军的人，但他以为自己只是隐瞒身份照顾将军的私生子。  
佐藤不打算让小田知道宝藏的事情。  
原计划有一段后记一样的故事。  
将军入狱，石田依然开着面包店，ponpon在无名岛居住下来，数年后将匕首送回了马苏卡岛。  
哎…怪我段位低。  
以后继续写傻白甜吧…不排除什么时候手感好把这篇结局完善一下。  
喜欢同人，想讨论同人和早安cp（年上组为主）的读者可以加群和大家一起聊。群号前面有贴。  
接下来填莫西莫了…


End file.
